De Bruja a Vampira
by AransaLutzChiba
Summary: Una historia corta muy pegada a los libros, pero no incluyo a la Manada. Inspirada en la serie Charmed (Bella), los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los que no son de la saga son de mi autoría, igual que la trama, yo solo juego con ellos sin fines de lucro
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio:

Ella bruja.

El vampiro

A Bella le hacen creer que los Cullen matan a su único familiar y ella decide tomar venganza, no sabía que era manipulada, en el camino se enamora de Edward, aun sabiendo que es vampiro y puede ser el asesino de su tía y el de ella, sin saber que era bruja y que en sus manos estaba el arma para poder acabar a todo su clan

1.- ¿Qué soy?

La vida a veces jugaba malas pasadas «o eso creía Isabella» estaba sentada en el porche de su «ahora gigantesca casa» esperando que el abogado de la familia Swan llegara para leer la última voluntad de su tía, la familia Swan es una familia de mujeres, todas las descendencias desde Laura Swan, desde 1752, son mujeres «de ahí su linaje y poderes» por desgracia ella era la última Swan que quedaba viva

-Bella lamento el retraso –dijo un hombre alto, delgado, que rondaba los 50 años parado antes de los 5 escalones que separaban el pequeño jardín delantero de su casa del porche techado donde ella estaba sentada, era finales de verano y en Phoenix ya el otoño se estaba evidenciando

-Tranquilo Phil –agrego ella, antes de ver a las tres personas que estaban detrás de el

-Mi secretaria y dos testigos –dijo el al ver la cara de Bella, lo último que ella quería era gente a su alrededor -¿Cómo va todo en la casa de subastas? –pregunto para aligerarle la presión a la chica, mientras entraban a la casa y se sentaron en el comedor

-Normal, Newton me dio tres días de permiso, así que –se encogió de hombros

-Bueno Isabella Marie Swan, estamos aquí para leer la ultima voluntad de Elizabeth Swan –agrego en tono serio típico de los abogados –Quien me acompaña Esther Miller y John Smith, firmaran como testigos y Sara Coleman, mi secretaria –dijo escribiendo algo en un libro legal, Bella solo asintió, con Phil Dwyer, se sentía un poco segura, el le daba la mitad de seguridad que le daba su tía, Elizabeth –Empecemos –dijo abriendo un sobre tamaño oficio color mostaza

«Si están leyendo esto quiere decir que ya pase a mejor vida, wow, la verdad pensé que duraría más, pero bueno… mi niña, mi Isabella, mi Bella, la reina de la casa debes de estar destrozada, te deje sola después de que te jure un millón de veces como mínimo que nunca lo haría pero así es la vida y así es el destino.

»Creo que estoy divagando un poco, primero lo primero, Phil sabe parte de la verdad de nosotras, solo una parte nada más, es muy miedoso para meterse de lleno en nuestros asuntos familiares, por eso Bella quiero que repitas después de mí» -dijo Phil leyendo el testamento de Elizabeth Swan

-¿Es necesario? –pregunto Bella y el asintió –Bueno

«Poderes ancestrales dormidos, despertad y venid a mi, por el resto de mi vida podré ver más allá del hoy, mover aquí y allá, estar aquí y allá y dejar las cosas como están, poderes venid a mi, venid a mi lo ordena una Swan» -leyó el abogado

-¿Estas de broma? –pregunto Bella la escuchar esa ridiculez

-No tienes que repetirlo, esto es de las cosas que yo no entiendo pero tu tía cuando me dictó el testamento Bella me dijo que si era necesario te obligara –agrego

-Esta bien –dijo -Poderes ancestrales dormidos, despertad y venid a mi, por el resto de mi vida podré ver más allá del hoy, mover aquí y allá, estar aquí y allá y dejas las cosas como están, poderes venid a mi, venid a mi lo ordena una Swan –repitió las palabras de su tía, de la nada un trío de luces bajo del techo dando vueltas cada trió tenia tres luces que giraban, los testigos, la secretaria, Phil y Bella no sabían que decir ni que hacer -¿Qué carajo? –pregunto ella cuando las tres luces se le metieron, sin dolor, en el pecho

-¿Te sientes extraña? –pregunto Sara, Bella negó -¿En serio? –volvió a preguntar y la interpelada volvió a negar, no sentía nada, las luces no le hicieron nada

-Prosigamos –las interrumpió Phil, los cuatro visitantes de Bella estaban acostumbrado a ver esas cosas de la mano de las mujeres Swan, sobre todo de su volátil tía Elizabeth -«Todo mi Bella esta a tu nombre, desde que Marie murió, solo que se hasta mi muerte puedes disponer de ello, la casa, mi flamante camioneta, una cuenta con todo el dinero acumulado desde hace generaciones, todo lo que alguna vez estuvo a nombre de alguna Swan ahora es tuyo, mi niña debes de estar sufriendo, pensando que no tienes a nadie, pero Phil esta para ti ¿verdad Phil?» -el hombre asintió interrumpiendo la lectura -«Hay cosas que serán nuevas par ti pero te juro que apenas pueda te las explicare, no te asustes, se fuerte en tus venas corre sangre Swan, sangre de guerrera, te quiero mi niña, eso ya lo sabes eres la hija que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener, te amo, tu tía preferida Elizabeth» -termino de leer el hombre

-Bella en este sobre están las tarjetas de crédito de la cuenta, las llaves de la BMW x5 de tu tía –le entrego un sobre más pequeño que el que abrió anteriormente –Tienes que firmar esto –le entrego varios documentos y una pluma –Deberías irte de viaje unos días, Malibú, Santa Mónica, ve a la playa distráete un poco antes de volver al trabajo, llora, grita, patalea, destroza cosas –dijo el hombre acordándose del volátil poder de Elizabeth

-Ya veré Phil, la verdad ahora solo quiero dormir –agrego ella, el hombre se levanto y la abrazo

-No dudes en llamarme –le dijo –A la hora que sea ¿ok?

-Ok –respondió ella, los demás se despidieron de ella y esta cerro la puerta para dirigirse directo a su dormitorio, odiaba estar en una casa de cinco habitaciones, tres baños, un solárium, ático, sótano y piscina, sola, bueno al menos tenía a Kitty su gata siamesa que era como invisible ya que aparecía cada tres días si acaso

Al llegar al segundo piso escucho un ruido en el ático «será un ladrón» pensó Bella subiendo las escaleras despacio algo asustada, al entrar vio a Kitty había tumbado varias cosas destapando un baúl que parecía de la época victoriana -¿Aquí estas gata escurridiza? –le pregunto a la gata cargándola –Vamos a ver que hay a dentro que te pueda interesar –agrego en voz alta mientras abría el baúl, saco ropa de época, un álbum de foto y un grueso libro con portada de cuero y el símbolo de la familia, la S encima de una sol unido a una luna menguante, Bella bajo al gato y abrió el pesado libro -¿Hechizos? –pregunto en voz alta «acaso Lizzy es una bruja» pensó al ojear bien el libro.

El libro era el "Libro de las Tinieblas" donde todas las mujeres Swan escribieron los hechizos para poder acabar con los enemigos del mundo mágico en el que vivían, las mujeres Swan, desde el nacimiento de Laura Swan eran brujas, linaje que solo heredaban las mujeres, y Bella era la ultima bruja o hechicera, sería la más poderosa ya que el poder de su madre de ver el futuro, el de su abuela, la telequinesis y la proyección astral y el de su tía, congelar y explotar las cosas con las manos estaban reunidos en ella gracias al hechizo que le hizo leer la propia Elizabeth en el testamento, así como los poderes de las Swan más antiguas «Como Laura que se podía tele transportar o Susana, que soltaba bolas de fuego de las manos», aunque claro Bella no lo sabe, todavía.

La castaña de 25 años, agarro a la gata, al libro y bajo para su habitación, quería enterarse de las "locuras" que había escrito sus antepasados, salió rápido del ático dejando la puerta abierta, a mitad de la escalera se devolvió –Maldición la puerta –dijo en voz alta regresándose, al llegar la agarro y cerró, al voltearse la puerta se volvió a abrir –Debe de ser una broma –dijo, dejo el libro y la gata en el suelo y haciendo una mueca con la mano exploto la puerta del ático -¡Mierda que fue eso! –exclamo, la gata salió corriendo entre sus piernas hacia el ático, ahí era donde se escondía en animal –Kitty detente –dijo Bella abriendo los dos brazos como si fuese a cargar a un bebe y la gata se quedo tiesa en el sitio -¿Qué carajos? ¿Kitty? –llamo a la gata repetidas veces hasta que repitió la acción y la gata siguió corriendo como si nada, asustada bajo corriendo las escaleras para llamar a Phil

-Phil, Phil, Phil, ex… explote la… la… puerta del ático y congele a… a ki… a la gata ¿Qué me pasa Phil? –le pregunto ella al abogado de la familia después de que este contestara su celular

-Nada Bella –se quedo callado –Yo pensé que el hechizo tardaría más

-¿Hechizo? –pregunto

-Si Bella tu familia… ya va ¿dijiste ático? –pregunto

-Si eso dije

-¿Hallaste el "Libro de las Tinieblas"? –pregunto

-Si es el de la cubierta de cuero con la S, el sol y la luna si ¿Qué es ese libro? –pregunto

-Bella léelo ahí esta todo lo que deseas saber –le dijo –Te dejo nena… no dudes en llamarme

-Gracias Phil –le dijo «Si gracias por nada» pensó, la verdad el la había dejado más confundida de lo que estaba «Libro de las Tinieblas ¡Maldición! suena siniestro» pensó, Bella subió las escaleras otra vez, cogió el siniestro libro y se encerró en su habitación, leyó toda la noche y entendió la mitad de lo que leyó

En el libro habían hechizos, recetas para pócimas y la historia de su familia, se entero de cuales eran sus poderes o futuros poderes, ya que solo tenía dos, sobre su "linaje brujil" como lo llamo ella, de quienes podían ser sus posibles enemigos y había de todos, hechiceros «que así llamaban a los brujos malos en el libro», demonios, vampiros, hombres lobos, fantasmas, ángeles de la guarda, así como otros brujos buenos que la podían ayudar a la hora de un posible ataque y muchas otras entidades mágicas que ella solo pensaba que existía en los cuentos de Disney

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana se quedo dormida con el libro abierto a un lado, la lectura la dejo exhausta, pero cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, que según el libro el Dios del sueño existe y es muy parecido a un hombre humano, con determinación en estos días de reposo se dedicaría a practicar sus poderes

Bella soñó que iba montada en una escoba voladora, recorriendo los cielos de Arizona en busca del mal vestida con un bello vestido negro y un sombrero de punta, se parecía a Hechizada, la mujer de la serie de televisión de los 60´s con varita, caldero para cocer sus pócimas y frascos con patas de rana, cabello de ogro, ojos de serpiente y miles de cosas sacadas de las comiquitas que pasan en la televisión

Al despertar se burlo de su burda imaginación, la verdad solo a ella se le ocurrían esas cosas

Al noroeste del país en el estado de Washington, estaba una familia viendo con expectativa a una pequeña mujer con el cabello corto que se había quedado exhorta viendo a la nada

-¿Qué vez Alice? –le pregunto su pareja, un rubio chico ojos color caramelo tostado agarrándola por los hombros

-¡NO! –grito un hombre de cabellos cobrizos alborotados, ojos color miel y tez extremadamente pálida como el resto de los integrantes de esa "familia"

-¿Qué vio? –pregunto una mujer rubia

-A mi –dijo el de cabello cobrizo -Y a una…

-Humana –dijo Alice saliendo de su visión, ella como vampiro tenía el poder ver el futuro, no era algo seguro ni definitivo sus visiones cambiaban cuando el protagonista cambiaba de idea –Edward –el chico de cabellos cobre –Y ella…

-¡NO! –volvió a gritar –Es humana y yo no podría –agrego –No lo pienso hacer –agrego antes de retirarse a la velocidad del rayo de la habitación, corrió muy rápido alejándose de su familia «_No lo puedes detener_» la voz de Alice resonó en la cabeza «Claro que si» pensó el

Se detuvo en un claro lleno de flores amarillas, blancas y violetas y su mente retomo la visión Alice: lo vio a el y una humana con ojos chocolate compartiendo tiempo juntos amándose, se veían felices, enamorados, estaban en su casa en Forks donde ella se mudaría sin pensarlo para poder estar con el y dar rienda suelta a su pasión

-No eso no va a pasar –dijo en voz alta –Primero me voy –agrego indignado, el no podía amar a una humana, ella era mortal y el no, a sus casi 100 años nunca encontró pareja a diferencia de sus "hermanos" y se negaba a que su pareja fuera una frágil humana con sangre caliente en las venas, aunque su familia tenía un autocontrol increíble y se llamaban a ellos vegetarianos por solo beber sangre de animales, el no la podía amar

Atrás en la casa de su "familia" sus "hermanos y padres" estaban hablando, Alice le había contado de que se trataba la visión, ella vio a Edward y esa humana en esa casa con ellos, como si nada, ella no le importaba lo que Edward fuera, lo amaría incondicional igual que el a ella

-Pobre Edward –dijo Esme, la "madre" de ellos –Mi niño esta muy solo y con lo testarudo que es… -se quedo callada

-¿Volverá? –pregunto Emmett, uno de los "hermanos" de Edward, su hermano favorito y la pareja de Rosalie la vampira rubia

-Si pero no hoy –dijo Alice –Hay que dejarlo pensar

-¿Cuándo viene esa chica? –pregunto Carlisle, el "padre" y creador de 4 de los 7 vampiros que vivían en esa casa

-Esta confuso, ella esta confundida y dolida y viene buscando venganza de nosotros –dijo Alice

-¿Por que? –pregunto Jasper su pareja, ellos era los únicos vampiros que no creo Carlisle, ella espero a Jasper en un café después de ver que su futuro era estar juntos y lo convenció hace ya 50 años de buscar a la familia de "vampiros extraños" que ella vio en sus visiones, extraños por ser "vegetarianos"

-Hay alguien que le hace creer que nosotros fuimos los culpables de la muerte de un familiar –agrego ella

-¿Ese alguien, quien es? –pregunto Esme preocupada, Jasper quien tenía el poder de manipular las emociones de los presentes uso su poder para tranquilizarla

-Los Vulturi –dijo ella –Mandan a Gianna, una humana que trabaja para ellos a que la manipule haciéndose pasar por bruja y amiga de Elizabeth Swan, su familiar muerto –agrego la pequeña

-¿Por que? –esta vez pregunto Emmett

-Por poder, nos tiene miedo, somos un clan grande y con muchos poderes –se quedo callada –Además de que saben que somos amigos de muchos vampiros –agrego pensando en el clan de Alaska «Los Denali», Peter y Charlotte «una pareja de vampiros tradicionales nómadas»

Carlisle quien estuvo una temporada con esos vampiros no podía creer que sus "amigos" quisiera destruirlo, a el y a su familia, pero entre el y el resto de su familia trataría de convencer a esa chica Swan de que ellos nos eran los culpables y usaría el amor que esa chica sentiría por Edward para convencerla

Bella se despertó sintiéndose renovada, con más energía de la que una persona que pasa por una perdida debería tener, estaba ¿feliz? Si feliz era el adjetivo que la describía, empezaría una vida nueva, tenía dinero para vivir sin problemas por el resto de su vida, ese día empezaría a practicar en el solárium sus poderes, quería saber como hacer para separar el de explotar las cosas del de congelarlas o la proyección o la tele transportación «uno de los poderes que ella misma se dio después de leer el "Libro de las Tinieblas"» pronunciar o pensar en el nombre del libro le daban calosfríos y hacía que se le erizará la piel

Bella exploto varias botellas de plástico de soda, trato de congelar las cosas que tiraba al aire logrando hacerlo solo el 50% de las veces, se fijo que mientras más frustrada se sentía el poder de explotar se incrementaba, así que determino que su poder estaba atado a las emociones, se tranquilizo pensó en flores, mariposas y cosas zen para poder congelar las botellas hasta que lo logro.

Exhausta hasta más no poder esa noche cayó otra vez en los brazos de Morfeo a penas toco la almohada


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Cambiando de locación

Los Vulturi, en especial Aro estaban cerca de la casa de Bella, esperando poder interceptarla para llevar a cabo su plan, sus hermano Cayo y Marco no veían necesaria la destrucción del clan Cullen, pero si ellos no querían ser derrocados como los "máximos jefes" de los vampiros debían hacerlo, el clan Cullen era el más grande y civilizado del mundo, el lo tenía todo planeado pondría a Bella en contra del "asesino" equivocado, Aro sabía que con los poderes de Bella «cuando estos llegaran a su máximo» no habría criatura mítica o humano que pudiera soportarlos, ella podía explotar a una humano o a un vampiro solo con agitar su mano y ese era el poder que la convencería Gianna de utilizar contra los Cullen

-Esta todo listo jefe –dijo la chica pelinegra al ver como Bella salía en su Volkswagen New Beatle morado hacia su trabajo, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Bella era bruja y controlaba todos sus poderes a la perfección, bueno solo con la tele transportación se equivocaba de vez en cuando pero solo por no estar lo suficientemente concentrada

-Ve con ella, dile todo lo que practicamos y si es el caso utiliza el truco que te enseñe –le dijo Aro

-Si jefe –dijo la chica, Aro le había enseñado a levitar, desafiando la gravedad, nada mágico ni vampírico, aunque si la transformaba «que sería su recompensa si Bella acababa con los Cullen» sería una vampira voladora, Genna fue hasta, Newton Action House, donde trabaja Bella para interceptarla

Ángela, la asistente de Bella le dio cita a la extraña chica para las 11 de la mañana por lo que la futura vampira se quedo en el restaurant que esta en la planta baja del edificio, la excusa de Gianna para ver a Bella era que quería que catalogara unas joyas que fueron robadas por los Vulturi de la corona del Rey Ricardo "Corazón de León" era una cadena de rubíes, esmeraldas y diamantes con pendientes a juego

Bella al verlos quedo fascinada, eran increíbles, originales ya que tenían el sello real al reverso y estaban valorados como máximo en 10 millones de dólares

-Señorita Gianna ¿los quiere vender o subastar? –le pregunto Bella –La verdad si los subasta puede ganar hasta el doble –le advirtió

-No eso es una reliquia familiar, una antepasado fue amante del Rey y este se las regalo –dijo mintiendo –Pero después la llevaron a la horca y las joyas pasaron de mano en mano hasta que llegaron a las mías

-¿La ahorcaron? –pregunto Bella -¿Qué delito cometió? –pregunto –Claro si se puede saber, la historia de las reliquias es a veces fascinante como a veces aburridas

-O señorita Swan esta es fascinante –le dijo captando la atención de Bella –Mi antepasado fue acusada de hechicería –dijo –Aquí entre nos, linaje que esta en la familia todavía –agrego a modo de secreto

-¿En serio? Wow –dijo Bella anonadada, Gianna sería la primera bruja que conociera -¿Podría mostrarme algo? –pidió -¿O usted no…? –dejo la pregunta abierta

-O si yo si –dijo parándose y levitando a unos 60 cm del suelo –Aunque todavía no lo controlo –agrego antes de dejarse caer bruscamente en el suelo

-¿Esta bien? –pregunto Bella parándose al lado de la mujer, Gianna asintió desde el suelo –Eso fue wow –agrego Bella mordiéndose el labio sería dañino si ella le decía que ella era también bruja –Yo… yo puedo… -Bella se quedo callada –Puedo… mira –le dijo moviendo con la mano un florero que tenía en su escritorio

-¿Tu eres…? –pregunto Gianna ya sabiendo la respuesta, Bella asintió –Tu eres familia de Elizabeth Swan –pregunto y la cara de Bella se entristeció

-Era mi tía –agrego –Ella falleció

-Si, me entere, mi sentido pésame –dijo fingiendo pena -¿No sabes quien fue? –pregunto y Bella negó –Yo escuche que fueron vampiros

-¿Vampiros? –pregunto Bella anonadada, ella sabía que compartía el mundo humano con criaturas míticas pero todavía se le hacía difícil asimilarlo

-Si –dijo ella –Entre nosotros los brujos corrió ese rumor, decían que tu tía trato de salvar a un inocente de las garras de uno de ellos y estos en venganza la mataron

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Bella -¿Sabes quienes fueron? –pregunto, sus poderes la podían ayudar para vengar la muerte de su tía y una pócima podía acabar con los vampiros asesinos de Elizabeth

-Solo son rumores –agrego ella –Pero es un clan del norte

-¿Alaska? ¿Canadá? –pregunto, ella negó

-Washington –agrego –En la Península de Olympic –agrego –Señorita Swan…

Bella la interrumpió –Gianna dime Bella por favor –agrego la castaña

-Bueno Bella me tengo que ir, tengo una cita de trabajo a las 1 –agrego Gianna, Bella solo asintió y estrecho su mano

-Gianna –llamo Bella a la pelinegra antes de que esta saliera de su oficina -¿Sabes como se llaman? –pregunto

-¿Quien? –pregunto ella haciéndose la desentendida

-¿Los vampiros de Olympic? –pregunto Bella

-Creo que son el clan Cullen o Mullen o Bullen, algo así –agrego –Adiós Bella

-Gracias –dijo la castaña, pensando en buscar a esos vampiros y hacer le pagar la muerte de su tía, ella sabía que la venganza era mala, pero también que es un plato que se come frío y su tía solo estaba salvando a una inocente de ser la cena de un vampiro, ella a los largo de esos dos meses como bruja tuvo que salvar a varios inocentes de la garra de "los malos"

-Todo esta listo jefe –le dijo Gianna a Aro –El señuelo fue lanzado y el gusano de la venganza plantado en le corazón de la estúpida humana –Gianna se refería a ella ya como vampiro

-Perfecto mi pequeña –la alabo Aro –Por eso eres mi favorita, ahora solo hay que mantenerla vigilada, pero no por nosotros debemos contratar a alguien que ni ella ni los Cullen conozcan –agrego el vampiro de más de 2000 años de vida, esa misma noche la humana y el vampiro tomaron un vuelo a Italia para volver a su querida Volterra, Jane uno de los vampiros discípulos de Aro fue quien le dio muerte a Elizabeth Swan, esta trato de salvar a un humano de las garras de Jane y esta en venganza bebió la sangre de la bruja, Jane se encontraba en Forks vigilando a los Cullen

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bella hablo con Gianna, investigo a la familia de vampiros de Olympic y se quedo anonadada, había dos doctores, un psicólogo, dos mecánicos, una diseñadora de modas y una decoradora de interiores en esa "familia" y todos se relacionaban con los humanos del pueblo de Forks, Bella le rindió la dimisión a Mike Newton diciéndole que ya no podía seguir viviendo en Arizona, era en parte cierto, el estar en la casa familiar hacía que su dolor por la perdida injusta de su tía fuese cada día más grande y difícil de afrontar

Mike la recomendó a una casa de subastas en Seattle aunque ella prefería trabajar de otra cosa, con tal era Licenciada en Arte, con una maestría en Arte Clásico, podía conseguir trabajo dando clases en la Universidad de Seattle, en una escuela o en un museo o abrir un restaurant en el pueblo, otra de sus pasiones era la cocina y se le daba condenadamente bien

Bella llego a su casa luego de pasar por una ferretería y comprar cajas para poder embalar todo para su próxima mudanza, alquilaría un remolque de e-Haul mediano, si a caso, de repente se le ocurrió la idea de que podía compara una casa amueblada y ahorrarse el dinero o alquilarla, ella pensó que en 6 meses podía acabar con los Cullen, máximo un año, aunque la compra no era mala idea el mercado de los bienes raíces siempre era una buena inversión, tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sabía cual seguir

En momentos como estos Bella adoraba el internet, vio casa en alquiler y en venta y le encanto una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones, dos pisos, un baño, cocina, sala y comedor pequeños pero acogedores, cerca de la carretera principal del pueblo, el cual era pequeño Forks solo tenía 3000 habitantes, 3001 con ella, antes de comprarla debía hablar con Phil, así que lo llamo

-Hola Bells ¿Cómo estas? –dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea

-Phil me voy –dijo ella sin saludarlo

-¿A dónde pequeña? –pregunto el

-A Forks, Washington –agrego ella como si tal cosa –Quiero irme, me duele estar aquí y bueno no lo puedo hacer sin avisarte

-Gracias por tomarme en cuenta –le dijo con cariño -¿Qué piensas hacer con la casa y los autos? –dijo

-¿La verdad? –pregunto Phil respondió con un burdo aja –No lo se… no quiero vender pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí –dijo la castaña

-¿Casa? –pregunto

-Si ya vi, quería informarte antes para tomar decisión

-¿Trabajo?

-Quiero abrir un restaurant o trabajar en la Universidad o en el Instituto de Forks como profesora… todavía no se –le confeso

-Bueno hija piénsalo bien y lo que tu decidas yo te apoyo al 100 % -dijo el poniéndose triste ya que Bella se iría y ella era lo más cercano a una hija que el tenía

-Gracias Phil no esperaba menos de ti… te quiero –dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada

-Y yo mi niña ¿voy mañana a ayudarte con la mudanza? –pregunto

-Me parece bien –dijo –Hasta mañana –colgó y se dispuso a llamar a la inmobiliaria que se encargaba de la venta de la casa que le gusto, cerrado el trato, Bella ya tenía casa en Washington, a penas llegara daría el cheque, la casita costaba menos de la mitad de su casa en Phoenix y solo se llevaría su ropa que era lo que le cabía en la maleta de la x5, allá compraba lo demás, quería cosas nuevas que no le recordaran a ninguna Swan, solo las fotos serían sus recuerdos

A la semana siguiente estaba arrancando camino a Forks, dormiría en un colchón inflable hasta el día siguiente que iría a compara las cosas a Seattle a un Sears, las comprar fueron sencillas, una cama, un comedor, un juego de sala, utensilios de cocina y electrodomésticos, todo cupo en un remolque mediano de e-Haul que alquilo la castaña, fue a la única ferretería del pueblo y compro pintura quería su cuarto de color morado con el techo azul noche, luces con pantallas de estrellas y mariposas de colores surtidos para la pared, para la planta baja un color blanco y fucsia los sofás eran morados y el resto de los muebles de madera de pino

Tardo tres días en que casi no durmió y utilizo a diestras y siniestras sus poderes sobre todo la telequinesis y la proyección, mientras que ella pintaba la cocina una brocha sola pintaba el comedor y otra Bella pintaba la sala, gracias a Dios que no le prohibían usar sus poderes para beneficio propio

-Ya esta aquí –dijo Alice al ver a Bella en una visión comprando en la ferretería del pueblo

-Me voy –dijo Edward

-Edward por favor –pidió Esme –Quédate hijo –pidió al borde de las lágrimas, si pudiese llorar lloraría –No te le acerques, busca trabajo en Seattle pero no te vayas –lo abrazo

-Madre –pidió el sin saber que hacer

-Esta pensando buscar trabajo en la preparatoria de Forks

-¿A que carajos ha venido esa humana? –dijo Edward algo enojado -¿A joderme la existencia? –pregunto

-No –respondió Alice –Esta buscando algo o a alguien pero no eres tu –le aclaro- Tranquilo… solo esta dolida y confundida –agrego Alice

-Igual si me la encuentro –vio a Esme –Me largo a Denali, a Chicago o a Canadá–aclaro Edward

-Si hijo –dijo Esme resignada «_espero que no sea necesario, no te quiero perder_» pensó Esme, Edward la vio con cara de dolor, a el le dolía dejar a Esme y a Carlisle, quienes le dieron su apoyo cuando el se quedo solo y a parte le dieron su amor de padres pese a que solo le llevan varios años, Edward se quedo estancado en sus 28 años, Esme en sus recién cumplidos 30 y Carlisle con 33 años.

A simple vista parecían hermanos, pero Carlisle y Esme tenían el carácter y la personalidad de par de padres cincuentones, el con una paciencia y un autocontrol envidiable y ella con un amor infinito, ese eran sus dones


	3. Chapter 3

3.- Primer encuentro

Bella salió de su nueva casita determinada a buscar empleo o buscar un local donde poder abrir su restaurant, todavía no sabía que hacer con su vida, no había visto a nadie fuera de lo común las pocas veces que salió al pueblo, paso por el hospital a ver si veía a los doctores y nada, se paso por el taller mecánico y nada igual, ya se estaba desesperando, quería conocerlos como primera estrategia Bella no es el tipo de persona que mata y luego pregunta ¡No Dios la salve!

Después de que llego al pueblo y que pensó con cabeza fría su plan se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba equivocada o la engañaron, en el Libro de las Tinieblas, sus antepasados escribieron sobre el poder que tenían algunos demonios para manipular a los humanos y ella lamentablemente era mitad humana, tal vez fue manipulada por Gianna para atacar a esa familia, pero algo en el fondo le decía que tal vez no, en el Libro solo salían los malos y ni Gianna ni los Cullen estaban en el libro ¿Entonces? ¿A quien creerle?

Debía entrarle a la familia Cullen por debajito e investigarlos antes de juzgarlos y si eran inocentes ella regresaría a Phoenix y si no les pediría una explicación, nunca los atacaría ya que si mataron a su tía que tenia dos de sus poderes lo podían hacer igual con ella y ella era muy joven para morir

Se entero que en la escuela elemental de Forks necesitaban una profesora de dibujo, Bella sonrió ese era uno de sus tantos talentos, ¿la paga? No le importaba con tal era millonaria, su tía le dejo 5 millones en una cuenta de banco que tiene 400 años acumulándose, este trabajo solo ocuparía su tiempo, desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde, después ya vería que haría

Las semanas pasaron y nada de nada, según los vecinos los Cullen estaban de vacaciones, los doctores casi no iban al hospital y ahí era donde los podía encontrar ya que era la única dirección que conocía de ellos

Edward iba en su flamante Volvo xc60 negro cuando vio una camioneta plateada en la orilla de la carretera, este día era especial para el y el cree que para toda la población, no había llovido en lo que iba de día y el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver un azul claro muy hermoso, Edward se detuvo detrás de la camioneta, algo le decía que siguiera de largo pero su alma de caballero hizo que se detuviera, tal vez fue un choque o una llanta pinchada o algo de mecánica

Al llegar al lado del conductor con los nudillos toco el cristal, dentro no se veía nada los cristales estaban polarizados, cuando el conductor bajo el vidrio Edward se arrepintió, una hermosa mujer cabello marrón con ojos chocolates lo vio expectante «más hermosa que la visión de Alice» pensó recordando cuantas veces había recreado el rostro de la humana a la cual estaba "destinado" sin que nadie lo supiese

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –pregunto tensando los músculos de la mandíbula, ya no había marcha atrás

-Gasolina –dijo ella roja de la pena «adorable» pensó

-¿Y no tiene a nadie que llamar? –pregunto el y ella negó

-Soy nueva en el pueblo y la verdad no conozco a nadie, solo a los del supermercado y al director de la escuela, que es donde trabajo –agrego, Edward quería salirse de ese embrollo al que el mismo por ser buen samaritano se metió

-Espere aquí –dijo sacando el celular de su bolsillo sabía que se iba a arrepentir de hacer esa llamada pero no podía dejarla ahí tirada –Emmett necesito tu ayuda, gasolina a la 101 –dijo Edward en tono cortante a su hermano favorito antes de cortar –Ya mi hermano viene

-Gracias –dijo la castaña –Isabella –agrego extendiendo su mano

-Edward –agrego el agarrando su mano, una extraña corriente hizo que se soltaran y se vieran mutuamente con el seño fruncido

-Hermano no parecen cosas tuyas tu que lees la…

-Emmett es para la señorita –corto a su hermano bruscamente antes de que metiera la pata hasta el fondo

-Oh –dijo este «_casi se me va el yoyo frente a una humana_» pensó y Edward asintió, Bella se bajo de la camioneta para abrir la tapa del tanque «_tu humana_»pensó Emmett cuando la vio, Edward gruño tan bajo para que solo Emmett lo escuchara «ella no es mi humana» pensó –Mucho gusto señorita soy Emmett el hermano del medio de este amargado –dijo el chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos dorados divertido, Bella sonrió

-Isabella, descuidada por naturaleza y algo desubicada –agrego divertida

-¿Desubicada? –preguntaron al unísono los dos "hermanos"

-Si bueno todavía no conozco bien el pueblo y me pierdo se llegar de mi casa al súper, a la escuela y viceversa y aun así me pierdo y de paso olvido echarle gasolina al auto –dijo haciendo una mueca mientras Emmett vertía el liquido en el tanque

-Compara un GPS y listo –dijo Edward tratando de ser amable, fracaso estrepitosamente

-Lo que mi nada amable hermano quiere decir que deberías conseguirte un aparato de GPS, en mi tienda lo vendemos pásate cuando quieras –le dijo a Bella dándole una tarjeta –Llámame antes y te digo como llegar para que no te pierdas

-Gracias Emmett eres muy amable –dijo Bella cogiendo el papel –Los dos si Edward no se hubiese detenido todavía estuviese esperando la grúa que hace una hora tenía que haber llegado

-¿Llamaste a Triple A? –pregunto el chico que parecía un oso por lo musculoso de su contextura, la pequeña Bella asintió –Toma –le dijo sacando otra tarjeta de su cartera –El es Jacob es un mecánico, es de la competencia pero es uno de los pocos que tiene grúa y que trabaja cerca del pueblo –añadió el castaño

-Gracias otra vez

-Bueno ya que esta todo listo ¿nos vamos? –le pregunto Edward a su hermano, este asintió y camino a su Jeep Wrangler

-¿Bella te gustaría cenar en nuestra casa un día? –le pregunto

-¿Qué carajos haces? –le pregunto Edward muy bajito y muy rápido

-Mi mujer estaría encantada en conocerte al igual que nuestra hermana menor –añadió «_es hermosa y de verdad deberías conocerla mejor quien quita_» pensó Emmett

-Em no abrumes a la señorita –le dijo Edward con los dientes apretados –De seguro no tiene tiempo

-Gracias Emmett pero no quiero molestar

-No es molestia

-Emmett ya escuchaste a la señorita vámonos –dijo Edward notablemente enojado «_idiota_» pensó Emmett

-Gracias –dijo Bella antes de montarse en su BMW y arrancar a su casa

-Ya Edward la conoció –dijo Alice a la familia –Esta encantado con ella y enojado y quiere despescuezar a Emmett

-¿Qué hizo mi Emmy? –pregunto Rosalie

-No se pero en 5 minutos lo sabremos se dirigen para acá

-Si serás de idiota Emmett como se te ocurre invitarla a la casa –lo regaño un muy enojado Edward –Somos vampiros imbécil ¡NO COMEMOS! –le grito

-¿Qué pasa Edward por que alzas la voz? –pregunto Alice conteniendo la risa

-El imbécil invito a la humana a cenar –dijo -¡CENAR MALDICIÓN IDIOTA! –le grito otra vez

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen cuida tu vocabulario –lo regaño Esme

-Perdón mamá pero es que… –gruño frustrado

-Solo quería ayudar –dijo Emmett defendiéndose

-Pero Edward si yo te vi fascinado –le dijo Alice

-Es hermosa mami –le dijo Emmett a Esme –No más que tu mi gatita –le dijo a Rosalie –Pero si más que el dibujo que hizo Alice y súper divertida

-Y súper humana –dijo Edward imitando el entusiasmo de Emmett

-Amargado –le dijo este

-Cabrón –le dijo Edward

-¡EDWARD! –grito Esme y este solo se encogió de hombros -¿Qué dijo ella hijo? –le pregunto a Emmett

-Nada Edward no la dejo –aclaro el –Pero le di la tarjeta del taller para que pasara por un GPS ya que estaba perdida y sin gasolina, parecía una niña que perdió su mamá –agrego el –Y es flaquita y chiquita casi tanto como la enana –así se referían a Alice

-Pobre –dijo Esme condescendiente –Debe ser difícil estar solo en un sitio nuevo y sin conocer a nadie

-Conoce a gente, trabaja en la escuela –dijo Edward

.-¡NO! –grito Alice -¡NO TE VAS A IR! –volvió a gritar al ver la decisión de Edward de irse de Forks para siempre

-Alice –Edward la abrazo, ella negaba –Tengo que hacerlo

-No Edward por favor yo… yo no… no lo soportaría –desde que ella llego a esa casa entre los dos se creo un vinculo que solo ellos conocían, parecían gemelos, mellizos en vez de dos conocidos, no saben si es por lo parecido que son sus dones o por otra cosa pero ellos eran inseparables

-Alice nena –le dije apretándola más en su pecho

-Por… favor –pidió intentando sollozar «_por favor, por favor, por favor Eddy por favor quédate_» le pidió mentalmente, el solo la vio a los ojos y esta sonrió, Edward ni a Alice ni a Esme le podía negar nada cuando le rogaban –Gracias te quiero hermano –dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a abrirle la puerta a su esposo

-Se que me arrepentiré el resto de mi existencia –dijo en voz alta –Pero esa humana no podrá más que yo –agrego, Esme lo abrazo, Carlisle quien llego con Jasper le dio una palmada en la espalda

Bella estaba deslumbrada, solo veía un par de ojos dorados en un hermoso rostro de expresión fuerte como enojada «no puedes odiar a alguien que acabas de conocer, así sea descuidada y olvidadiza como yo, esa no es razón» pensó Bella al recordar los cambios de humor y de expresión en el hermoso rostro de Edward, en sus 25 años había visto hombre tan guapo, aunque su hermano también era guapo «pero esta casado» se recordó Bella, Edward tenía el cabello cobrizo medio largo y desordenado, sus dorados ojos envueltos en largas pestañas negras, nariz recta, la barbilla fuerte y angulosa con un huequillo, pómulos pronunciados y un cuerpo de infarto debajo de esa camisa de seda y jean que vestía

Esa fue la primera noche que soñó con Edward, ese hombre era un misterio, misterio que Bella quería descifrar cueste lo que le cueste, esos hermanos eran de piel tan blanca que parecía casi transparente y fría al tacto, «Se ve que son polos opuestos, Edward era serio y un poco amargado y Emmett era divertido y amigable, despreocupado» pensó Bella antes de dormirse esa noche

Edward no aguantaba estar sin hacer nada en su recamara, el no dormía, normalmente se entretenía leyendo un libro «el ultimo que leyó le dio los conocimientos necesarios para ser uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del mundo» o escuchaba música, pero esa noche había algo que ocupaba su mente unos hermosos ojos chocolates

-«_Estas enamorado_» -pensó Alice

-Cállate –le dijo en volumen lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara, en el piso de abajo se escucharon las risas de ella y de Jasper

-«_Ve a verla Edward no lo pienses mucho_» pensó otra vez la enana «Como odio el don de Alice» pensó Edward, antes de salir por las puertas corredizas de su recamara, pensaba en ir al prado de flores, a cazar, a buscar a su tormento, a Denali, a Seattle a muchos lados para despistar a Alice hasta que se vio delante de una de las ventanas de la casa de Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces trepo por la pared y se metió a su recamara

Ella estaba durmiendo enrollada entre las mantas, daba vueltas, el sueño parecía intranquilo, Edward no pensaba solo la observaba no quería que nadie de su familia se enterara aunque sabía que Alice seria discreta, ese seria su secreto


	4. Chapter 4

4.- ¡Los encontré!

_Estaba en el borde de la carretera otra vez ¡Maldición! Como no me acordaba de ponerle gasolina a la camioneta con más frecuencia´, era horrible y de paso esta lloviendo a cantaros, unos nudillos me sacaron de mis lamentos_

_-¿Gasolina otra vez? –me pregunto Edward cuando baje el crista_

_-Si pero ya llame la grúa así que no te molestare –dije algo enojada, la verdad los cambios de humor de este hombre me daban dolor de ombligo_

_-Si quieres te llevo a tu casa y después vengo con mi hermana por la camioneta –me ofreció esbozando una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver su blanca y perfecta dentadura_

_-¿En serio? –pregunte anonadada -¿O estas de broma? –le dije y el frunció el seño _

_-En serio, vente –me dijo abriendo la puerta de la x5, baje y me monte en su Volvo corriendo para no empaparme, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que me diera un catarro, sin decirle la dirección de mi casa Edward estaciono al frente -¿Cómo sabias?_

_-Bella es un pueblo pequeño aquí todo el mundo sabe donde vive todo el mundo –dijo «yo no se donde vives tu» pensé amargamente _

_-¿Quieres pasar a por una taza de café? –pregunte «perfecto soné a Doña Florinda la del "Chavo"» pensé _

_-¿En serio? –pregunto -¿O estas de broma? –me imito _

_-Touche –le dije antes de bajarme del Volvo, el me siguió, se sentó en mi nueva mesa de cocina llenado con su presencia toda el lugar «impresionante» pensé, como siempre mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y bote los filtros de la cafetera al suelo, Edward como un caballero me ayudo a recogerlos, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sucedió lo mismo de la otra vez una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo «la estática» pensé, al alzar mi vista sus hermosos orbes dorados me veían expectantes sin pensarlo se acerco a mí y aplasto sus labios contra los míos, era el mejor beso de mi vida _

_Poco a poco nos fuimos alzando y cuando me di cuenta estaba sentada en la encimera con Edward entre mis piernas, el beso que empezó suave se volvió desesperado y pasional sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin pena mientras las mías subían y bajaban por su espalda _

_Dejo mis labios para besar mi mandíbula, mi oreja, mi cuello y el comienzo de mis senos mientras que su mano se metía debajo de mi holgada falda, en mi panty había una laguna, corrió la tela a un lado y toco mi clítoris, gemí en su boca –No te detengas –le exigí y el negó con la cabeza, cuando estaba cerca de mi orgasmo todo se volvió negro _

Bella sobresaltada se despertó de su sueño, sintió a alguien observándola, ella después de la muerte de su tía y lo que le dijo Gianna estaba algo paranoica, se sentó del golpe y tallo sus ojos creyó ver a alguien a los pies de su cama pero cuando prendió la lámpara que estaba al lado de su cama se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y la maldita ventana estaba abierta como la había dejado antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo «Estúpido Dios del sueño»agrego algo enojada levantándose para cerrar la ventana debajo de esta le pareció ver a alguien pero la verdad lo ignoro, mañana compararía un sistema de alarma como el que tenía en Phoenix, que al sentir una mosca se disparaba la alarma alertando a la policía

Bella bajo a calentarse un poco de leche, vio que eran las 5:45 de la mañana así que decidió quedarse en la sala despierta hasta que fuese la hora de ir a prepararse para dar clases, el sueño con Edward la perturbo, con su antiguo novio de la universidad, Riley, nunca tuvo sueños de esa índole, ni un mal pensamiento por eso seguía siendo virgen a sus 25 –Debe ser que Edward es el único chico joven, guapo y soltero «creo» pensó -Que conozco en este pueblo –se justifico en voz alta

Sus clases le encantaban daba Dibujo a los de la escuela e Historia del Arte a los de preparatoria, tenía las tarde libres y los estudiantes la adoraban, claro y como no si era la única profesora joven del pueblo

Al llegar a su casa se dispuso a preparar una lasaña «su comida favorita» así no cocinaba más el fin de semana, estaba abriendo una lata de tomates cuando se corto a un lado de la palma de la mano con el borde de la lata, la sangre es escandalosa y ella lo sabe pero al ver que al ejercer presión la sangre no paraba tuvo que enrollarse la mano con un trapo e ir al hospital, la magia no curaba sus heridas «lastima» pensó

La enfermera la vio y la metió de inmediato en un cubículo –Ya el doctor la atenderá –le dijo cerrando las cortinas azules que la separaban del resto

-Hola soy el doctor Cullen –dijo «Edward» pensó ella –¿Bella? –pregunto el

-¿Edward tu eres Cullen? –pregunto ella al borde dela histeria no lo podía creer, el era el asesino de su tía o uno de los asesinos de su tía «_no los juzgues no sabes su versión_» le dijo una voz en su cabeza, se parecía a la de su madre, o a como ella recordaba que sonaba su madre

-Si –respondió -¿Qué te paso? –pregunto

-Me corte –dijo Bella «Oh Dios el es un vampiro y yo me estoy desangrando» pensó Bella alarmada -¿No me puede atender otro doctor? –pregunto escondiendo la mano

-¿Tan mal te caigo? –pregunto el riendo, ella negó, que le decía que sabía que era vampiro, no podía decirle nada porque los descubriría, se descubrirían mutuamente y empezaría la casera, una peor que la inquisición o la caza de vampiros europeas de la Edad Media

-No es solo que… -se quedo callada –No quiero que me veas así –mintió

-Tranquila –le dijo -¿La lata estaba oxidada? –pregunto agarrándole la mano para quitarle el trapo y ella negó –Igual necesitas una antitetánica –agrego

-¿Eso se pone con agujas? –pregunto ella tragando grueso, el asintió riendo –Me aterran –dijo sincera

-Pues es obligatoria ya que fue con metal -dijo serio y con un tono de voz meloso –Si quieres yo te distraigo mientras la enfermera te la inyecta –dijo «Como lo haría, hipnotizándome» pensó

-Ok –solo dijo eso, el con una delicadeza le estudio la cortada, se la limpio y antes de que Bella se diera cuenta ya estaba cocida y vacunada -¿Ya? –pregunto al ver que Edward le vendaba la mano, el asintió -¡No sentí nada! –agrego

-Para que tu veas –dijo el -¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando te cortaste? –pregunto

-Iba a preparar lasaña –respondió

-Suena delicioso –exclamo Edward, lo dijo por decirlo ya que el como vampiro no come comidas solidas –Pues no puedes mojarte la venda así que te recomiendo que compres comida ya preparada a modo que solo uses el microondas o uses guantes de goma –agrego

-Si doctor –dijo ella como niña pequeña

-Ve a la farmacia y pide este medicamento –le dijo el dándole el récipe –Cada 8 horas sin falta o no cicatrizaras –aclaro –Te veo en 10 días para retirar los puntos, pide cita de una vez –dijo el antes de salir –Adiós Isabella –agrego viéndola por encima de su hombro «Maldito vampiro con un poder súper extraordinario de autocontrol» pensó cuando iba camino a su camioneta, paso por la tienda del taller de Emmett para buscar el GPS menos mal que el hospital quedaba en la misma carretera que la escuela sino se hubiese perdido como siempre

-Bellita –grito Emmett a penas la vio entrar y fue a abrazarla

-Emmett me asfixias –dijo ella

-Perdón –el chico sonrió de tal manea que unos adorables ojuelos se le formaron en las mejillas

-¿Así que ella es Bella? –pregunto Rosalie, Emmett asintió –En verdad es hermosa, perdón soy la esposa de Emmett –agrego la rubia

-Un placer y gracias –dijo Bella sonrojada

-¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto Emmett

-Me corte y Edward me cosió –dijo Bella sonrojándose

-¿Y que estabas haciendo? –pregunto Rosalie, por un momento Bella se había olvidado de que ellos eran vampiros y peor aun los posibles asesinos de su tía

-Cocinando –dijo haciendo un puchero –Pero Edward me lo prohibió –añadió

-Ven a nuestra casa –dijo Emmett -¿No te vas a negar esta vez cierto? –pregunto

-En serio Bella seria un honor tenerte –agrego Rosalie –Así pruebas la carne en salsa de mi suegra –añadió la rubia «¿Estos vampiros no comen o si?» pensó Bella

-No quiero ser una molestia –agrego ella –A demás creo que no le agrado a Edward y no lo quiero incomodar en su propia casa

-A esa son bobadas mi hermanito es… -se quedo callado

-Algo temperamental pero nunca seria grosero con una visita y Esme –dijo la rubia –Mi suegra te quiere conocer, Emmett le conto de ti, lo de la gasolina y ella quiere verte… si no vas ella ira a tu casa ¿Qué dices? –pregunto, Bella lo pensó «Meterme a la cueva de los vampiros» ok ella tenía el poder de explotar cosas, congelar «Aunque nunca lo había probado en vampiros» tele transportación y uno que otro hechizo que se aprendió de memoria

-Qué les parece otro día ¿si? –pregunto –Estoy cansada, atontada por la anestesia de la mano y solo vine por el GPS para no perderme –añadió

-Bueno cuando mi hermanito te quite los puntos ¿va? –pregunto Emmett

-Perfecto –dijo ella –Yo llevo el vino ¿Ustedes toman vino? –pregunto como si tal cosa

-Claro –dijo Rosalie –El tinto es el favorito de Esme –agrego

-Perfecto –dijo –Te llamo Rosalie, Emmett me dio la tarjeta del taller

-Perfecto, adiós Bella –Rosalie le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que Emmett «Ok estos vampiros tienen alguna clase de autocontrol súper natural» pensó montándose en su camioneta rumbo a su casa

La mano le picaba a horrores y ella sabía que eso era bueno, si picaba era que estaba cicatrizando bien, la enfermera de la prepa era la que todos los días le cambiaba el vendaje si veía a Edward tal vez explotaba y le gritaba que ella sabía que eran y que eran unos asesinos

Estaba buscando inventarse algo para no ir a casa de Esme, pero fallo estrepitosamente porque se consiguió casualmente a Rosalie a las afuera del restaurante Carne y Postre, ella llevaba una bolsa que parecía comida, cosa que le pareció extraña a Bella

-¿Iras? –pregunto solamente

-Si Rosalie –dijo resignada

-Ay Bella pareciera que fueras a la horca no tengas tanto entusiasmo, Edward estará de guardia esa noche si es eso lo que te preocupa «Lo que me preocupa es meterme a una casa llena de vampiros» pensó Bella

-Tranquila a las 7 ¿cierto? –pregunto y Rose asintió –Ahí nos vemos, te llamo para que me ayudes a programar el GPS –dijo -Adiós Rose

-Bye Bella –dijo la rubia, Bella no era santo de su devoción, primero porque era humana, segundo porque Edward pensaba que era más linda que ella, pero se la aguantaría solo por ver incomodo a Edward, Rosalie sufrió cuando ella era a penas una neófita, Carlisle la rescato de una muerte segura en 1932 y la llevo a casa para que fuera la futura pareja de Edward pero este la ignoro, ella se sintió rechazada hasta que consiguió a Emmett 20 años después, ahí supo lo que era el verdadero amor, el bonito, el inmortal, esa era su pequeña venganza y la única que lo sabía era la enana pero ella moriría callada, aunque ella y Edward eran como uña y mugre, Alice sabía que debía callar ciertas cosas

-Prepárate cuñadito –agrego en voz alta riéndose después –Me la debes

-Ella esta decidida a venir Edward –le dijo Alice al ver la decisión de Bella –Emmett y Rosalie la invitaron y la chantajearon con Esme –agrego

-Si seran idiotas… tal para cual –añadió enojado –Van a meter a una humana a casa de unos vampiros cuando Jasper todavía no controla su sed –dijo Edward enojado

-¡Oye! –exclamo Alice –El me prometió que se iba a comportar a demás yo no lo veo haciendo nada –lo justifico ella

-¡Dah! –dijo Edward –Porque todavía no la ha olido –agrego Edward –A mi me huele espectacular y hasta a Emmett quien casi no ha probado sangre humana me lo dijo «_Si Edward pero no puedes huir a tu destino yo lo vi, tu y ella casándose y teniendo una hermosa hija_»pensó Alice –Pues no Alice yo soy quien voy a forjar mi futuro y será diferente ¿Quieres apostar?

-Yo nunca apostaría contra Alice cuñadito –agrego Jasper quien venía entrando junto con Carlisle

-Jazz tiene razón Edward –dijo el creador de la mayoría de los Cullen –Aunque tú también, la duende te lleva ventaja

-Perfecto cuando Jazz la ataque me van a oír decir "se los dije" –dijo el enojado yéndose a su cuarto


	5. Chapter 5

5.- Los Cullen

-Jazzy no hará nada Carlisle –le dijo Alice –Yo ya he visto todos los posibles escenario, el se ha sabido controlar –añadió enojada

-Yo se Ali –dijo Carlisle –Edward solo busca una excusa, la chica es hermosa y eso le preocupa, el esta confundido y tu lo sabes y más cuando no la puede "oír"

-¡¿Que?! –casi grito -¿No le puede leer la mente? –pregunto anonadada, Edward leía todas las mentes, la de los humanos, los vampiros, los licántropos, metamorfos, los hechiceros, demonios, ángeles, todos

-A ella no puede y eso lo frustra, el día que la atendió en el hospital estaba que le hacia una lobotomía a la pobre chica para ver el porque su don con ella no funcionaba –dijo Carlisle divertido al recordar la frustración de Edward

_Edward se había despedido de Isabella y casi salió corriendo de su cubículo a la oficina de Carlisle –Nada Carlisle, nada –se dejo caer en la silla con la cabeza entre las manos_

_-¿Nada que Edward? –pregunto su creador _

_-A la humana, a la de la visión de Alice no la puedo escuchar, nada en blanco, cero, none –agrego –Dos horas cociéndole la mano y nada ni un suspiro mental –dijo –Esto es frustrante es la primera vez que me pasa eso_

_-¿No será que ella es…?_

_-No a la chica metamorfa le puedo leer la mente, ella es humana le late el corazón y sangra y huele ¡Malditamente delicioso! –exclamo –Me provoco lamerle la herida en vez de pasarle el agua oxigenada por la herida_

_-Edward hijo –advirtió Carlisle _

_-Es la verdad padre_ –_dijo con la cabeza aun entre las manos_ _–No se que hacer ¿Qué puedo hacer? –pregunto_

_-No se hijo debemos investigar –dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios _

-En verdad que el pobre debe de estar sufriendo –añadió Alice –Si yo me quedo sin mis visiones me daría un ataque de ansiedad

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? –pregunto Carlisle

-Carlisle ¿y si la chica es un escudo? –pregunto Jasper –Como Chelsea pero al revés solo en su mente –dijo, Carlisle se quedo callado por mucho tiempo pensando en lo que le dijo Jasper

-Puede que tengas razón –le dijo a Jasper –Eso solo lo sabrá Eleazar que es el que ve los dones de los humanos y los vampiros

-Invítalo a la cena –dijo Alice –Decimos que un primo

-Déjame llamarlo a ver –añadió –Y si no puede que se pase por la escuela y vea a Bella y el determine cual es su don –los tres asintieron, eso seria lo más factible ya que la cena seria al día siguiente

Bella se despertó temprano como siempre, la cita con Edward la tenía a las tres de la tarde, por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa de verlo, quería verlo, ella se despertaba sobresaltada casi todas las noches, las mismas noches que soñaba con Edward, mismo sueño con el mismo resultado nunca llegaba al final, estaba que se lo violaba sin importarle que el haya sido el que le chupo la sangre a su tía, quería quitarse esa sensación de frustración sexual que cargaba desde hacia ya tres semanas

-Vengo a mi cita con el doctor Cullen –le dijo Bella a la enfermera

-¿Su nombre? –pregunto

-Isabella Swan –dijo Bella

-El doctor Cullen no tiene ningún paciente con ese nombre –dijo la mujer

-Claro que si –replico Bella –Usted misma me tomo la cita –añadió

-¡Ah! –exclamó –Usted se refiere al doctor Cullen hijo –añadió la mujer –La esta esperando, puerta numero 23 –dijo, Bella camino hasta la puerta y después de un burdo `adelante´ abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su fantasía sexual detrás de un escritorio de caoba

-Bella

-Edward –respondió ella con el mismo tono

-Siéntate –le indico la camilla –Vamos a verte la mano –le dijo quitándole la venda -¿Quién te esta cambiando el vendaje? –pregunto

-La enfermera de la prepa –dijo ella -¿Por que? –pregunto nerviosa

-Por nada solo que hizo un excelente trabajo… tengo entendido que la señora es muy mayor y ellos bueno a veces son un poco torpes

-Pues conmigo no ella es todo un amor –añadió

-¿Lista? –pregunto cortando la punta de unos de los tres puntos

-¡Ya va! –casi grito -¿Va a doler? –pregunto, Edward negó

-Solo vas a sentir cosquillas, ¿nunca te pasaste un hilo por la comisura de los labios? –pregunto, Bella asintió –Pues así se siente –ella no sabía si creerle, con tal el era un vampiro y tal vez un asesino así que hizo lo que hace tiempo se juro no hacer a menos que estuviera en peligro, con la mano derecha congelo a Edward

-¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago? –pregunto en voz alta, trato de sacar su mano de las de Edward pero este la tenía agarrada firmemente -¡Mierda maldito vampiro! –exclamo en voz alta descongelándolo con la misma mano –Estoy lista –le dijo, este jalo el hilo por la otra punta y el hijo de su puta madre vampira tenia razón sintió cosquillas, Bella se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojo

-Sabes Bella se me es difícil leerte –le dijo Edward vencido a ver si ella le decía la razón de su "mudez de pensamiento" hacia el

-¿Leerme? –pregunto ella algo confusa

-Bueno lo que pasa es que a mi se me da bien leer las expresiones y a veces hasta puedo inferir lo que las personas piensan –dijo el –Pero contigo nada… -se quedo callado a ver si ella decía algo pero esta vez se había quedado muda de voz -¿No vas a decir nada? –esa pregunta la saco de su trance, ella se estaba preguntando si Edward tenia otro don a parte del autocontrol

-No se que decirte mi madre decía que yo era muy complicada que nunca hacía lo que ella esperara que hiciera -dijo y luego se arrepintió, a ella no le gustaba hablar de su familia

-Debe ser eso –dijo el –Tal vez trabajas en otra frecuencia –dijo el

-Si tal vez –dijo ella todavía medio ida -¿Vas a estar esta noche en la cena? –le pregunto

-Salgo de la guardia a las 9 así que no se –dijo el –Tal vez nos veamos en la carretera tu yéndote y yo llegando –dijo sonriéndole de lado

-Te hago cambio de luces entonces –dijo ella coqueta «Oh por Dios estoy coqueteando con un vampiro» pensó alarmada «_No cualquier vampiro uno que esta para chuparse los dedos_» dijo una voz como la de su tía en su cabeza «¡Maldición me volví loca!» exclamo pensando –Adiós Edward –dijo saliendo casi que a la velocidad de la luz

Para la cena que era a las 7 Bella decidió ponerse un pantalón tubito negro que le quedaba muy ajustado, unas botas militar por fuera, un top sin mangas blanco y un pañuelo como bufanda negro y rojo de medio lado sobre los hombros con la punta hacia delante, se dejo suelo su castaño cabello y se maquillo ligera, cogió una tarta de limón y el vino y los puso en el asiento del copiloto, programo el GPS como le dijo Rose en la tarde y arranco hacia "la cueva de los vampiros"

Al llegar se quedo loca con la mansión en la que vivían, la casa era imponente tres pisos con todas las paredes de cristal, una mujer de cabellos color caramelo elegantemente vestida con un vestido verde hasta encima de las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras le abrió la puerta

-Hola Bella –dijo la hermosísima mujer, era más hermosa que Rosalie –Soy Esme la mamá de Edward y Emmett «¿Que?!» exclamo Bells en su mente «Si no debe tener más de 28» pensó

-Un placer Esme –dijo Bella –Traje el postre y el vino Rosalie me dijo que tu favorito es el tinto –añadió la castaña, la pelo caramelo asintió

-Pasa mira que Emmett esta ansioso de verte –añadió riendo, risa a la que se le unió Bella, la casa por dentro era más espectacular que por fuera decorada en dorados, cremas y blancos, con exquisitas pinturas de reconocido pintores

-¿Eso es un Picasso original? –pregunto Bella viendo un cuadro del pintor español

-Si ¿Cómo sabes? –pregunto Esme

-Soy Licenciada en Arte aunque me gusta más el arte clásico reconozco una obra original y trabaje en una casa de subasta en Arizona y allí agudice mis sentidos –añadió viendo el cuadro como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez

-Tienes que ir al despacho de mi esposo para que veas las obras que tiene hay entonces –dijo Esme caminando para la cocina

-¡BELLITA! –grito Emmett -¡Por fin llegas! –la regaño

-Emmett por Dios si son las 7:10 minutos –le dijo Rosalie quien picaba la lechuga para una ensalada, se le acerco a Bella y le estampo un beso en el cachete después de que su esposo lo hiciera –Bella ella es Alice la hermana menor de Emmy y Eddy y el es Jasper el esposo de ella y hermano de Rosalie

-Un placer –dijo la pequeña mujer de cabellos negros peinados con las puntas a todas direcciones abrazándola

-Igual –dijo ella, su esposo solo le tendió al mano a Bella, ella ya estaba acostumbrándose al tacto frío de los vampiros «Poco a poco están invadiendo tu vida» pensó

-El es mi esposo Carlisle –Esme señalo al creador de los Cullen «De todos menos Alice, y Rosalie conservo su apellido de humana»

-Un placer señor Cullen –dijo Bella

-Nada de señor cariño llámame Carlisle ya eres amiga de la familia y de paso me haces sentir más viejo de lo que estoy –añadió divertido haciendo que todos estallaran en risas Bella solo sonrió ese chiste no lo entendió

Ella se integro rápido a la familia «Por Dios si parecen humanos» pensó, si ella no supiese la verdad pensaría que era una familia normal con tres hijos, una nuera y una yerno que son gemelos, así presentaron los Cullen a Rosalie y Jasper Hale

-Espero no llegar tarde –dijo Edward entrando a la cocina –Esme te traje tu vino favorito

-Hijo pensamos que no llegarías –le dijo su madre –Saluda a Bella

-Hola Bella –se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Edward en la tarde había mandado todo su autocontrol a la mierda «Que sea lo que Dios quiera» pensó al rato de ver a Bella salir de su consultorio y después de ver los pro y los contras de estar con ella, un pro; tendría una pareja aunque sea por un tiempo, un contra: la podría matar al hacerla suya, así estuvo cerca de dos horas hasta que entro Quill Arteara con la mano rota por caerse de la moto

-Hola Edward –respondió ella sonrojada

-Adorable –dijo Alice en voz alta y Bella se puso más roja, Edward se puso alerta por Jasper pero este solo vio a otro lado «_Te dije que se comportaría, ten un poco de fe en el Edward, el cuenta con tu aprobación para estar cerca de tu novia humana y mi futura mejor amiga_» pensó Alice y Edward pudo ver en su mente a ella y a Bella en el centro comercial de compras, comiendo, Alice mostrándole su taller en Port Ángeles y diseñándole a Bella su vestido de novia, el mayor de los hijos Cullen le pelo los ojos y negó levemente –Deja de forzar el futuro –le dijo muy rápido para que solo los "no vivos" escucharan «_No lo hago_» pensó la chica retirándose para poner a enfriar el vino que trajo Edward, su esposo la siguió

-Bella, es un bonito nombre diminutivo ¿De que? –pregunto Esme

-De Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan –dijo esta sorbiendo de su copa de vino, los vampiros todos estaban comiendo y en el "Libro de las Tinieblas" decía que ellos no comían «Solo los vampiros malos son los que no comen» pensó Bella –Soy sobrina de Elizabeth Swan e hija de Renée Swan –añadió Bella para ver la reacción de sus anfitriones, todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar el nombre de su amiga muerta -¿Las conocen? –pregunto y Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie y Esme negaron «Yo creo que si» pensó Bella «¡Maldición hubiese usado el hechizo de la verdad!» pensó con pesar al no acordarse de que ese hechizo existía hasta ahora

La cara con la que Alice veía a Bella era todo un poema, la pequeña Cullen fruncía el seño, agrandaba los ojos, los entrecerraba y una que otra vez sonreía al ver el futuro de las decisiones de Bella, en ninguno había nada fuera de lo común, solo que a veces Bella se movía muy rápido de un lado a otro para ser un humano, de resto todo normal

-Fue un placer –dijo Bella en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen «¡Malditos vampiros amigables, como los puedo odiar si son geniales!» pensó ella cuando era escoltada por Edward a su camioneta


	6. Chapter 6

6.- La verdad

-¡La velada fue un éxito! –exclamo Esme

-Por Dios si vuelvo a comer comida humana juro que me va a dar un empache estomacal –se quejo Emmett sobándose la barriga –Esme para la próxima has puras sopas –agrego divertido, ellos toleraban toda clase de líquidos pero no sólidos

-¡Creo que voy a vomitar! –dijo Rosalie

-No se quejen –añadió Edward viendo todo desde el final de las escaleras del segundo piso, estaba sentado con Alice entre las piernas y esta a su vez tenía a Jasper entre las piernas un escalón más abajo –Ustedes fueron los de la idea y se acostumbrarían si hicieran más vida de humano –añadió Edward sobrado, el, Esme, Carlisle y Alice hacían vida de humana constantemente por sus trabajos

-Si yo se –se quejo Emmett

-Edward es adorable –dijo Esme y el arrugo la frente, todos se rieron «_¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión?_» pregunto mentalmente Alice «_Ella me parece la mejor humana para ti, ya que no quieres una inmortal_» agrego, Edward solo la observo sin decir nada -¿Le dirás? –pregunto Esme

-¿Decirle que? –pregunto el haciendo el desentendido

-No te hagas el gafo Edward, Esme quiere saber si le vas a decir que somos vampiros –dijo Alice –Ella sabe que hay algo raro pero no sabe que es –añadió la enana

-Edward lo debe saber porque el le leyó la mente ¿verdad Edward? «¡_Uy! Golpe bajo_» pensó Alice, Edward la miro sorprendido «_Sorry Carlisle nos dijo a Jazzy y a mi, pero somos los únicos que lo sabemos_» añadió rápido

-Pues no lo se Emmett por que no se la puedo leer –dijo Edward levantándose del escalón

-¿Cómo así? –pregunto el "hermano" del medio algo sorprendido

-Pues así como suena –dijo –Ella es una bóveda para mí, nada solo veo oscuridad en su mente, ni un suspiro, ni un… nada, nada de nada… y eso me frustra y me sorprende a la vez, es tan malditamente interesante y novedoso para mi quiero descifrarla –dijo más para el mismo que para el resto «_Por fin una cucharada de tu propia medicina, a ti no te encanta meterte en la mente de los demás pues ahí tienes jajaja_» pensó Rosalie –Pues me alegra que te divierta Rosalie –dijo Edward enojado –Yo aquí les doy a todos privacidad y que levante la mano quien piense lo contrario –como el lo espero nadie la levanto –Entonces pequeña arpía ahórrate los comentarios de burla, porque si se te olvida tu fuiste la primera que me dijiste que no te leyera el pensamiento y lo he cumplido por más de 80 años –dijo antes de irse escalera a bajo hasta su Volvo

-¿A dónde vas hijo? –pregunto Esme

-A dar una vuelta madre, regreso luego –le dijo dándole un beso en la frente «_Cuídate y cuidado por ahí_» pensó Esme y Edward puso los ojos en blanco, a Esme a veces se le olvidaba de que ellos eran indestructibles, salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa

-Tú siempre –le reprocho Alice –No te puedes quedar callada ¿Verdad? –dijo al enana garrando la mano de su esposo –Buenas noches familia –agrego antes de desaparecer por la puerta corrediza del comedor, Rosalie no dijo nada y tampoco se sintió mal, el ver a Edward en tres y dos era gratificante y una especie de venganza, Esme y Carlisle fueron a la mesa para terminar de recoger las cosas de la cena dejando a Rose y a Emmett a solas en la sala, el esposo de la rubia no dijo nada, sabía que si abría la boca ella lo pondría en dieta y Emmett lamentablemente no podía vivir sin sexo

Edward recorrió las calles del pueblo hasta que llego al final de la carretera que daba al claro floreado donde Alice vio a Edward y a Bella besándose la primera vez en sus visiones, de ahí el conocía ese mágico lugar, se acostó en la grama y por primera vez desde que era un "no vivo" o inmortal deseo con todas sus ganas dormir, cerrar sus ojos y soñar con Bella

Bella por el contrario, por primera vez deseo no dormir, tenía que leer y pensar, mucho que pensar, lo que el Libro decía sobre los vampiros era mentira, ellos se controlaban ante los humanos ella era testigo fiel, estuvo en una mesa con siete vampiros y ninguno la ataco, de paso comían sólidos y tomaban vino, otra vez se lamento de no hacer el hechizo de la verdad así hubiese sabido si fueron ellos o nos aunque al pronunciar el nombre de su tía varios se quedaron como piedra por varios segundos no hubo ningún titubeo ni nada extraño por parte de ellos, o eran unos mentirosos consagrados o ellos no fueron y Bella dejo su hermoso y caluroso Phoenix en vano o para hacer de la vengadora de otro, se sentía como una marioneta, un títere manejado por hilos invisibles y un titiritero invisible y macabro

Una semana había pasado «¡7 malditos días!» pensó que no veía a Edward ni a ningún Cullen, ella ya se estaba adecuando al pueblo cada vez conocía más el pequeño pueblo, ya no se perdía y eso era una gran avance, estaciono su camioneta en frente a la casa como siempre lo hacia y al bajase le extraño ver el Volvo de Edward doblando la esquina «¿Vendrá para acá o para otro lado?» pensó y su pregunta mental se respondió al momento que el se estaciono detrás de la x5

-Hola –le dijo

-Hola Edward ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto ella algo confundida

-Vine… -el seguro vampiro dudo mordiéndose le labio inferior –Vine a ver si querías dar un paseo conmigo –le soltó de golpe algo nervioso

-¿A donde? –pregunto Bella

-A un lugar muy especial que quiero que conozcas –dijo el rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Deja y me cambio –dijo Bella que estaba con una falda tubo corte alto, medias negras zapatos altos y una camisa de seda de botones –Pasa –le hizo a Edward ademan con la mano, el entro, su casa olía a ella «Claro estúpido a quien va a oler» se regaño mentalmente, Edward en sus 100 años de no vida nunca había dudado tanto como en este ultimo mes y medio –Ponte cómodo ya bajo –dijo ella subiendo las escaleras, en su recamara, Bella tembló -¿Qué te pones para una cita con un vampiro que esta más rico que el queso cheddar? –dijo en voz alta, poco maquillaje, un mono blanco al estilo mi bella genio, un top rosado strapple y unas zapatillas rosadas después bajo corriendo las escaleras, pero al a mitad se recordó del hechizo de la verdad y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta su recamara, busco en el libro y lo encontró «_Que por 24 horas de las bocas de los presentes solo salga la verdad que esconden sus corazones_» ese hechizo era peligroso porque a ella también le afectaba pero a esa misma hora mañana Edward no recordaría nada de lo hablado –Listo –dijo

-Perfecta –le dijo Edward –Agarra una chaqueta que puede hacer frío –añadió, sus preocupación la conmovió un poco, solo un poco y se fijo que el tenía en el brazo una chamarra con capucha, «Para ser un sexy doctor vampiro Edward se ve endemoniadamente espectacular vestido semi formal» pensó Bella «¡Ya va yo dije Sexy doctor vampiro!» se regaño mentalmente «_si, si lo dijiste_» dijo la voz de la tía de Bella en su cabeza o era su conciencia, ella no lo sabía pero lo descifraría pronto, el cargaba un jean artísticamente desteñido y de diseñador, una polo negra y unas converse rojas, como pensó Bella se veía sexy, más de una mujer en el hospital volteaba a verlo y el indiferente hasta que la castaña se le atravesó en el camino o será el destino, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Edward no lo sabe, Bella cogió una chamarra rosada con capucha y salió detrás de Edward cerrando la casa con llave

-¿A dónde vamos? –volvió a preguntar

-¿Nerviosa? –pregunto el y ella asintió –No tienes porque yo no muerdo –le dijo Edward en tono gracioso a Bella «Si claro» pensó ella «Fuerza bruja» se dijo dándose animo –Tranquila quiero que me conozcas –dijo jalándola de la mano, se montaron en le Volvo y el arranco a toda velocidad hasta que la carretera desapareció dejando un camino de terracería para ir a pie –Ven tenemos que caminar un poco –se bajo y le abrió la puerta a Bella

Caminaron cerca de media horas hasta que llegaron al claro de las flores de colores –Wow Edward es hermoso –dijo Bella, ella nunca en Phoenix había visto un jardín natural ni artificial tan hermoso

-Me alegro que te guste –le dijo caminando solo hasta el centro -¿Bella que opinas de mí? –le pregunto «¡Oh, oh!» pensó Bella «¿Qué le digo, que le digo?» volvió a pensar, Edward estaba a la expectativa, hoy definiría su relación si había o no había posibilidades de una relación entre un vampiro de 100 años y una humana de 25

-Edward creo que eres excelente medico, una gran persona, un hijo ejemplar, un hermano modelo –dijo ella sinceramente «¡Y un maldito vampiro sexy!» pensó

-¿Algo más? –pregunto y ella negó -¿Bella crees en el destino? –pregunto

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto ella de vuelta

-En que dos personas estén destinadas a conocerse –dijo el como si tal cosa mientras caminaba en círculos en el centro del prado

-No se ¿Tu si crees? –pregunto ella, era tiempo de lanzar el hechizo

-Si –dijo el y Bella dejo de pensar en las palabras que memorizo –Sabes Alice te vio venir

-¿Me vio venir? –pregunto ella -¿Cómo así?

-Ella ve el futuro –dijo el «Yo también» pensó Bellas pero el poder de premonición todavía no se le había "activado" –Ella te vio venir, nos vio en este prado –aclaro

-¡Ah! -«Perfecta respuesta Bella» se regaño mentalmente

-¿No vas decir nada más? –pregunto y ella negó –Mejor así me das chance a mi –dijo –Bella mi familia es extraña –agrego –Alice, Emmett y yo somos adoptados al igual que Rosalie y Jasper

-¿Esme no puede tener hijos? –pregunto sonando demasiado machista -¿O Carlisle? –el negó

-No por lo que somos –dijo el «¡Oh, oh!» volvió a pensar ella

-¿Qué son? –pregunto ella tragando saliva, no hizo falta lanzar el hechizo, Edward le iba a decir la verdad pero ella a el no, no todavía

-Somos vampiros –dijo cerca de su oreja, Bella palideció y parpadeo de la impresión, ella ya lo sabía pero no pensó que el se moviera tan rápido, siempre lo había visto moverse como humano y pensó que los vampiros se movían así

-¿Y…? –se aclaro la garganta -¿Y me vas a matar? –pregunto viéndolo, pero el ya estaba otra vez en el centro del prado, el negó

-Acércate –Bella dudo pero lo hizo –Nunca –la agarro por la muñeca y la apretó contra su pecho de una manera demasiado rápida para un humano normal pero a la vez delicada –Óyeme bien nunca te haría daño

-Pero tú…ustedes… los vampiros beben sangre –dijo ella

-Si pero nosotros bebemos sangre de animales –dijo el sin soltarla, no quería que Bella saliera corriendo –Somos "vegetarianos" –dijo riendo –Solo cazamos animales, por eso somos tan civilizados y podemos convivir con humanas como tu sin hacerles daño

-¿Y toda tu familia es así? –pregunto Bella -¿Ninguno dañaría a un humano ni porque este defendiera a tu presa? –pregunto, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Edward «¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!» pensó el

-No Bella nunca lo haríamos –le dijo –Ninguno, nosotros respetamos la vida humana como te has dado cuenta –ella todavía estaba entre sus brazos

-Eso es bueno –dijo, se quito un peso de encima pero todavía el gusano de la duda estaba en su cabeza

-Muy bueno –dijo el –Bella tu olor a Freesias me vuelve loco, tu sangre me llama –dijo abrazándola más fuerte pero sin lastimarle –Luche contra ti, luche contra esto pero mi familia le hizo caso a Alice y la muy maldita nunca se equivoca y yo caí en las garras del destino –confeso

-¿Qué quieres decir? –ella pregunto levantando la cabeza para mirarlo Edward era como un pie más alto que ella

-Que me enamore de ti antes de conocerte –le confeso –De verte en la mente de Alice, cada noche soñaba con tu rostro aunque nunca te haya visto así –dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-Edward –su queja fue callada con un beso, un tierno beso que cada vez se fue volviendo más demandante –Edward –jadeo Bella –Tal vez tu no necesites aire pero yo si –dijo pegado a sus labios el sonrió

-¿No te aterra? –le pregunto –Soy un mounstro

-No solo no me gustaría ser el menú –dijo ella -Y en cuanto a lo de mounstro los he visto peores –dijo ella recordando las fotos del Libro y al demonio que venció en Phoenix –Y yo creo que me enamore de ti también –confeso por fin «Eres una maldita masoquista traicionera» se dijo a si misma

-No sabes lo que me alegra saber eso –dijo el besándola otra vez

Así estuvieron hasta que el sol cayó, el frio se colaba entre los dos hasta los huesos de Bella, el no sufría de frío, ni de calor -¿Quieres irte ya? –pregunto ambos estaban acostados en el prado –Va a llover –dijo el y ella asintió


	7. Chapter 7

7.- Piel con piel

-¿Quieres pasar? –le pregunto Bella a Edward en la entrada de su casa «_Dile que si_» el pensamiento de Alice llego desde quien sabe donde, el solo asintió, adentro de la casa de Bella todo estaba extremadamente ordenado, ella prendió la calefacción y dejo la chamarra en el espaldar del sofá morado -¿Quieres comer algo? –pregunto –Ah verdad que no comes –agrego apenada

-Si como, pero no es necesario, si no lo hago no me voy a morir de hambre

-¿A diferencia de que si no bebes sangre? –el negó

-No me muero, solo me pongo irritable

-¿Y eso no es bueno? –pregunto y el negó –Bueno yo si me muero de hambre –agrego yendo hasta la cocina, Edward la siguió, Bella saco un cuenco del gabinete la leche de la nevera y el cereal de otro estante y se los sirvió, Edward arrugo al cara -¡Oye no pongas esa cara que yo no pongo caras malas cuando te veo comer!

-Nunca me has visto comer –dijo Edward y el tenía razón –Ni lo harás –dijo el al ver la cara de ella, Bella estaba muy tranquila será porque ya lo sabía o en le fondo la idea de que los Cullen eran inocentes cada vez cobraba más vida «Si supieras» pensó Bella su poder de congelar le puede ser útil a Edward a la hora de cazar «_Ya va Bella ya tu estas pensando irte a cazar con el_» «Cállate tía» pensó –Bueno creo que me voy –dijo Edward

-¿Mañana tienes que trabajar? –pregunto ella incrédula, el negó -¿Entonces?

-Bella si me quedo… –dijo el antes de quedarse callado «_Quédate no le harás daño lo he visto, de echo nunca he visto algo tan jodidamente romántico y cursi en toda mi inmortalidad_» pensó Alice «¡Maldita Alice!» pensó el

-Por favor –pidió ella, sonrió ante la señal de derrota en los ojos dorados de Edward -No necesitas beber ¿verdad? –el negó y ella se limpio la frente de sudor imaginario mientras silbaba un Uff

-Vamos a dormir Bella –le dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco, el entro por primera vez en tanto tiempo a la recamara de Bella por la puerta principal y no por la ventana, desde que decidió perder su batalla interna iba casi todas las noches a verla dormir, solo cuando salía de caza no la iba a visitar

-Quédate aquí –dijo ella agarrando algo del closet y saliendo corriendo al baño «humanos» pensó Edward, a los 15 minutos Bella estaba vestida con un pequeñísimo short negro con una camisa de tiras morada con un estampado de gato

-¿Te gustan los gatos? –pregunto Edward

-¿Porque a ti no? –pregunto ella de vuelta

-El Puma es mi favorito

-El mío el siamés –dijo ella como si tal cosa, tratando de que el comentario no le afectara ella sabía que el se refería como comida, Edward se quito la camisa y los pantalones quedando en bóxer «¡Malditamente sexy el jodido vampiro!» pensó Bella al verlo, el se acostó en su cama como si llevase años haciendo y la atrajo hasta su desnudo pecho, Bella se dejo hacer, Edward estaba frío y duro como la piedra tenía los músculos del cuerpo bien formado, todos y cada uno de ellos y cuando Bella se animo a verlo completo desde su posición vio una potente erección «¿Los vampiros pueden tener sexo?» pensó «_Yo creo que si porque sino no estuviera así_» dijo su conciencia o Lizzy, todavía no las diferenciara, Bella empezó a trazar círculos con su dedo alrededor de su ombligo

-Bella –eso fue señal de advertencia

-¿Que? –pregunto ella

-Sere vampiro pero también soy hombre –dijo señalándose el mismo, una risita nerviosa salió del pecho de Bella

-Ya vi –dijo ella era la primera vez que veía aun hombre excitado y medio desnudo de cerca, A Riley nunca lo vio desnudo, excitado si pero en ropa interior nunca, Edward se carcajeo por su comentario

-Sabes creo que te quiero… -se quedo callado –No me contestes –agrego

-Pues yo creo que yo también, desde el incidente de la gasolina –dijo ella alzándose para besarlo, el la alzo como si pesara tres kilos y se la monto encima, Bella sintió su erección en el vientre y en vez de preocuparse de que estaba con un vampiro semi desnudos en su recamara y que tal vez el mato a su tía solo se preocupaba de que Edward no supiese que ella tenía experiencia cero en el arte del sexo, aunque si la cosa seguía se daría cuenta –Edward –le advirtió

-Tienes razón es muy pronto –dijo el dejándola aun lado como si nada, Bella se sintió una peluche

-No me mal interpretes yo quiero pero es que… –se ruborizo

-Sabes cuando haces eso te vez sexy y deliciosa –dijo el como si tal cosa, Bella se puso más roja y el se carcajeo

-Serio pues –lo regaño –Es que yo no tengo nada de experiencia

-Yo tampoco –dijo Edward

-Aja y me la comí y tal –dijo Bella riéndose -¿Eres un vampiro virgen? –pregunto y el negó -¿Entonces?

-No tengo experiencia con humanas –aclaro

-¡Ah! –exclamo –Pero yo no tengo experiencia ni con humanos si quiera –dijo ella escondiendo su cara en el pecho de el

-¿Eres virgen? –pregunto y ella sintió, el le alzo el rostro por la barbilla –Entonces tendré muchísimo cuidado, te tratare como el más fino de los cristales –dijo sellando su promesa con un casto beso, Bella lamio su labio inferior y este introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella –Pero no hoy –dijo el al romper el beso, Bella bufo frustrada, sin saberlo se quedo dormida

Edward estaba que saltaba en un pie, Bella no lo había rechazado por ser un mounstro, le dijo que quería hacer el amor con el y de paso que lo quería ¿se podía ser más feliz? El creía que no, en sus 100 años como "no vivo" nunca pensó ser feliz, es más, el juraba que ni en los escasos 28 años que estuvo de humano fue tan feliz, por fin tenía una compañera humana, si, frágil, también, mortal, jodidamente, pero mientras ella fuera feliz a su lado el sería feliz

La mañana lo golpeo y el día le aplaudía, era un sábado y hacia sol el Forks solo pocos días al año había sol en la península más lluviosa de todos Estados Unidos, Bella se desperezo al sentir que los rayos de sol le daban de lleno en el rostro -¿Eso es el sol? –pregunto sin abrir los ojos, Edward rio a carcajada

-Si amor, si es el sol

-Repítelo

-Si es el sol

-No lo de amor

-Amor es el sol –dijo apretándola a su costado -¿Amor como dormiste? –pregunto dejando un beso en su frente

-Como un bebe –dijo estirándose y bostezando, Edward suprimió la risa, se veía tierna

-¿Qué quieres comer? –pregunto –Como vampiro te digo que hago un omelet excelente

-¿Sabes cocinar? –pregunto Bella estupefacta

-Aprendí por internet por si me aceptabas –le dijo el con pena –Un caballero debe de cocinarle a su dama –dijo y ella se rio

-Como se nota que eres de otra época –dijo ella divertida, los dos estallaron en risas –Pero me conformo con cereal –Edward hizo cara de asco, bajaron en pijama a la cocina y Bella se sirvió un cuenco de cereal de chocolate gigantesco y un vaso de jugo de naranja, luego de lavar los trastes se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –le pregunto Edward en el oído, Bella estaba concentrada viendo los dibujos animados del sábado por la mañana, se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Edward «Lo que quiero tu no quieres» pensó

-Quiero quedarme aquí –le dijo -Así –se señalo -¿Tu no tienes que ir a tu casa? –pregunto

-No mi familia sabe donde y con quien estoy y lo mejor es que no me necesitan para nada –le regalo una sonrisa tan sexy que a Bella se le mojo el mini short negro que cargaba, ella trago sonoramente, la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande «Dios este idiota vampiro quiere que le salte encima y lo viole o que» pensó «_Viólalo_» le dijo la voz, Edward bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello de Bella y le dejo un beso, su piel se puso de gallina y el siguió haciéndolo mismo desde su cuello hasta su hombro

-Edward –dijo ella con voz ronca

-¿Que? –pregunto el como si tal cosa, ella iba decir algo pero el la sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, con las rodillas a los lados de su cadera, sus sexos se rozaban haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido y el un gruñido, sus manos iban desde donde la espalda de Bella pierde el nombre hasta sus hombros, por sus brazos y sus pechos, ella creyó morir cuando con sus pulgares trazo círculos sobre sus pezones

-Ahhh –gimió ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás regalándole a Edward su cuello, el cual lamio –Edward te deseo –dijo

-No más que yo pequeña –dijo el y en lo que dura un parpadeo Bella se vio recostada de espaladas a su cama

-Me encanta tu súper velocidad –dijo antes de besarle la línea de la mandíbula, estaban desesperados, Edward arranco la ropa de ambos hasta que quedaron desnudos, beso el cuerpo de Bella con adoración, cada centímetro de el, ella pensaba que iba a estallar por combustión espontánea del ardor que sentía por dentro hasta que la lengua de Edward se poso sobre uno de sus pezones, el nudo que ella sentía en el bajo vientre exploto dejándola casi en las nubes «¿Acaso eso fue un orgasmo?» se pregunto «_Yo creo que si_» dijo la voz, sin que Edward entrara en ella, Bella tuvo otro orgasmo más y sus labios no descendieron al sur

Con la mayor de las delicadezas Edward le hablo –Bella no puedo más quiero sentirte –le dijo y ella asintió, el se posiciono entre sus piernas y entro poco a poco en ella, se topo con su barrera y con el mínimo de su fuerza Edward empujo, el grito de Isabella fue fuerte, el se quedo quieto y cuando iba a salirse para vestirse y dejarlo así ella le sonrió y le asintió, Edward se movía en cámara lenta, muy lento hasta para un humano «_Mierda esto es el paraíso_» pensó Bella, pensamiento que Edward escucho «_Oh Dios creo que voy a morir_»

-¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunto el viéndola a los ojos, Bella los tenía cerrados «_Más rápido, Ahhh Dios, más rápido_» la volvió a oír «¡¿Que mierda?!» se pregunto Edward, oía a Bella pero esta tenía la boca abierta jadeando no la cerraba para poder articular palabra

-Eddy –le dijo Bella y el odiaba que le dijeran así –Más rápido

-Pero si te hago daño –le dijo el

-No lo harás, se que no lo harás –le dijo ella «_Estas loca te le estas entregando al asesino de tu tía_» le dijo la voz «El no fue» respondió segura a esa voz, Edward se movió más rápido, solo un poco más, hasta que ella se libero otra vez _«¿El no fue?»_ repitió Edward el pensamiento de Bella «¿Qué carajos quiere decir con "el no fue"?» se pregunto

Edward a las pocas embestida logro su liberación gritando su nombre, se dejo caer sobre Bella sin aplastarla, rodo a un lado y la apretó contra el –Te quiero no sabes cuanto- le dijo -Gracias -«¿Gracias me da las gracias?» se pregunto Bella «¡Mierda y ahora que hago!» se volvió a preguntar internamente, se iba a volver loca si se seguía hablándose a si misma

-¿De nada? –respondió a modo de pregunta haciendo que Edward riera, el cogió las cobijas de la cama de Bella y los arropo

-¡Ay Bella! –exclamo -¿Qué hago contigo? –pregunto retóricamente

-¿Amarme? –pregunto ella indecisa

-Hasta que el sol deje de calentar

-Eso es hasta la tarde Edward –respondió ella divertida al recordar como era el sol de Forks

-Aclaro –dijo el –Hasta que el sol se extinga y aun más allá de eso te seguiré amando –le dijo, el sabía que sonaba como un maldito cursi pero no le importaba, Bella era su chica, humana, si, pero su chica al fin y movería cielo y tierra para hacerla feliz hasta que pudiese ver que hacía con su mortalidad, Alice había visto a Bella embarazada siendo humana, con los ojos rojos como los tienen los neófitos y sin bebe y con los ojos rojos y con el bebe ya nacido «Una conversión de emergencia Edward» recordó que le dijo Alice cuando el vio la visión, las carpetas que traía en las manos se le cayeron al suelo y los informes se traspapelaron fue horrible ver eso y todavía no la quería, ahora queriéndola y sabiéndola su mujer era peor de doloroso recordarlo


	8. Chapter 8

8.- Bella no es exactamente humana

Edward no salió en todo el fin de semana de casa de Bella de echo ni se vistieron, el le cocinaba omelet y cereal cuando ella tenía hambre y listo de nuevo a la cama, en la historia de los "no vivos" nunca se vio uno tratar a una humana con tanta delicadeza a la hora del sexo como Edward trato a Bella

En su casa, Alice estaba que caminaba por las paredes, no solo fue romántico la entrega de su hermano y su cuñada sino trascendental, era la primera humana que sobrevivía al encuentro sexual con un vampiro y eso decía mucho de Bella, ella era una guerrera una bruja de estirpe fuerte

Carlisle llego en la noche del lunes con Eleazar, el estaría solo dos días en Forks para determinar cual era el poder de Bella, solamente el y Alice sabían que ella es bruja, los vampiros "vegetarianos" estaban hablando, le mostraron el dibujo que hizo Alice de Bella y el vampiro pelinegro dijo que a primera hora empezaría su investigación

-¿Y Edward? –pregunto Eleazar –Tanya le envía saludos –agrego, los otros vampiros se carcajearon, Tanya otra vampiro vegetariana, estaba chinga por ser la pareja de Edward, ella desde que lo conoció estaba prendada de el aunque el siempre la rechazo caballerosamente, pero aun así la rubia vampira no perdía las esperanzas

-Esta con su novia –dijo Emmett –Su muy humana novia

-¿Ella? –pregunto Eleazar viendo el retrato de Bella

-Si ella, resulta que es hija de Renée Swan

-¿La bruja? –pregunto –¿Ella es descendiente de Laura Swan? –volvió a preguntar, Carlisle asintió, en esa reunión solo estaban Eleazar, Esme, Carlisle y Alice, los demás fueron excluidos

-¿Conocen a la familia de Bella? –pregunto Alice

-Pequeña, Laura fue quien nos trajo a América –respondió Eleazar

-¿Los trajo, como? –pregunto la pequeña Alice

-Ella tiene un poder, la tele transportación, después de que Carlisle pasó su tiempo con Los Vulturi, nosotros nos conocimos en Rumania y allá la caza de brujas y vampiros era cruel y brutal y decidimos huir y en esa huida nos conseguimos con Laura y ella nos hablo de América y nos trajo –dijo el

-¿Aja pero como? –pregunto esta vez Esme

-Esme a Laura uno le agarraba la mano y en segundos estabas donde ella pensará –respondió Carlisle

-Pero Bella no hace eso, yo la he visto pensar en Phoenix y no aparece allá –la justifico Alice

-Debe ser que no sabe como funciona –dijo Eleazar -¿Ella es humana? –pregunto

-Le late el corazón y se sonroja eso quiere decir que si –dijo Esme

-Debe ser un hibrido, las brujas son inmortales si no se aparean con un humano –explico el pelinegro

-Eleazar ¿aparean? –le regaño Alice -Hace que suenen como si fuesen animales

-Bueno pequeña Alice si no hacen el amor con un humano, si eso sucede el resultado de esa unión nace un niño o niña mortal con poderes, eso quiere decir que pude morir

-Pero Laura murió –le dijo Carlisle

-La mataron que es diferente –dijo Eleazar –Después que nació la pequeña Amy, nos enfrentamos a varias calamidades, varios vampiros estaban en contra de nuestra nueva "naturaleza" y nos atacaron y Laura nos ayudo a defendernos hasta que ella fue agarrada por uno, fue mordida y el vampiro bebió de ella hasta dejarla seca –explico el

-Como todo humano mortal o inmortal sin sangre no puede vivir –dijo Carlisle

-¿Pero ella si era humana? –pregunto Alice

-Si, si lo era, comía, bebía, dormía, hacía todo lo que hace un humano con la diferencia de que no envejecía era como nosotros pero con el corazón vivo –dijo Eleazar -¿Ahora para que quieren que vea a esta hibrida? –pregunto

-Edward no le puede leer la mente a la chica, nada, para el al mente de Bella es una caja negra y Jasper pensó que ella puede ser un escudo

-¿Cómo Chelsea? –pregunto Eleazar

-Si pero como no sabe desarrollarlo solo lo tiene en la mente, creo yo, o tal vez por ser bruja es un conjuro para estar segura de pensamiento –dijo Carlisle

-¿Pero ella ha usado magia con ustedes, la han visto? –pregunto y ellos negaron -¿Tu Alice? –ella negó

-Ni en el futuro cercano, ni cuando la vi por primera vez, solo una vez que la vi pensar en su recamara aquí en Forks y de repente apareció ahí y antes estaba en la cocina, pero no se si eso ha ocurrido o no

-Tele transportación, voy a estudiarla mañana y les digo

-Si claro amigo la verdad te agradezco esto que haces por nosotros –le agradeció Carlisle

-Para eso están los amigos Carlisle –dijo Eleazar dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su más viejo amigo inmortal

Al día siguiente como Eleazar dijo fue a ver a Bella, estuvo casi todo el día fuera de la escuela de Forks, el poder de Eleazar era detectar el don de los mortales e inmortales de toda especie, el fue el que les dijo a los Cullen que a 23 kilómetros de su casa en la reserva nativa de La Push vivía una manada de metamorfos, hombres y mujer que cambiaban de forma, a lobos, al principio Eleazar creyó que eran hijos de la luna «Como lo son los hombres lobos comunes, aquellos que solo cambian de forma cuando hay luna llena» pero al verlos transformarse a plena luz del día investigo sobre ellos hasta que dio con lo que son, después de eso los metamorfos y los Cullen hicieron un trato, de territorio, Forks «el pueblo» era territorio de Los Cullen y la reserva «La Push» y sus alrededores de los metamorfos y la carretera de salida del pueblo era territorio neutro ya que ambas especies tenían que viajar constantemente

Eleazar vio a Bella y observo tres trió de luces en el pecho de ella «sus poderes», Eleazar veía los poderes de los humanos como si fuera el aura, una luz de colores que cubrían al humano o al inmortal –Jasper tiene razón la chica es un escudo –dijo en voz alta desde el auto que le presto Carlisle, anoto en un papel los poderes que veía en esa chica semi humana «bolas de fuego, premonición, proyección astral, telequinesis, tele transportación, explosión, congelación» -La chica es la caja de pandora humana –dijo en voz alta antes de arrancar el auto y dirigirse a casa de Carlisle

Edward paso todo el día intranquilo, quería hablar con su padre, quería decirle que cuando estaba, literalmente dentro de Bella, la pudía oír, que solo cuando estaba unido a ella la podía oír, cosas como «_Perdóname tía, Esto es el infierno en la tierra, Dios voy a morir de combustión espontanea, Te quiero Edward, Más rápido, Si así_» recordó Edward la "voz" de Bella, eso era lo que ella pensaba cuando estaba unida en cuerpo y alma a Edward

A las 7 cuando Edward termino su turno paso por casa de Bella para estar un rato con ella, hoy tenía que volver a su casa, solo iría a buscar ropa ya que se mudaría parcialmente a la casa de su novia

-Preciosa –le saludo Edward dándole un beso en los labios

-Amor –le respondió ella cuando el la dejo respirar –Pensé que irías primero a tu casa –le dijo y el arrugo la frente y frunció la boca

-¿Tengo que ir? –pregunto con voz hipnótica

-A buscar ropa aunque yo te prefiero… -no pudo terminar de hablar, los labios de Edward sobre los de ella la calló las manos de Edward recorrían el cuerpo de Bella despacio quemaba cada parte de su cuerpo con su frío tacto

-Bella quiero oírte –le dijo Edward, no se refería a que ella hablara sino a escucharla, su "voz" su pensamiento

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –pregunto ella separándose de el, el negó y la volvió a besar, esta vez no se tomo molestia en subir a la recamara con su súper velocidad la tomaría en el sofá, en la sala, se separo de ella para cerrar las cortinas, al acercarse a ella le arranco el vestido de algodón que cargaba –Edward me vas a dejar sin ropa si sigues así –lo regaño

-Tengo dinero suficiente para comprarte la fabrica que hace esos vestido así que por eso no te preocupes –le dijo «Yo también» pensó Bella, Edward quien ya estaba desnudo la tomo por las nalgas alzándola haciendo que ella se aferrara con sus piernas de la cintura de el y la arrecosto de la pared, con delicadeza entro en ella «_¡Mierda esto es fenomenal!_» Edward sonrió cuando escucho la "voz" de Bella, la embistió suavemente mientras que le comía los senos, su lengua hacia círculos en la aureola del pezón de Bella sin tocar el botón de nácar que estaba totalmente dura «_Creo que voy a morir_» pensó ella

-¡Oh Edward! –exclamo en voz alta –Voy a… voy a… -no pudo terminar de hablar, el orgasmo figurativamente la atropello, Edward sintió las paredes de Bella apretar su miembro y eso le dio la señal para el liberarse dentro de ella «_Me encanta sentir su semilla dentro de mi_» pensó Bella haciendo que Edward se riera -¿De que te ríes? –le pregunto

-De nada –le dijo el saliendo de ella «Se acabo la diversión» pensó Edward, con Bella aun cargada y a paso humano subió las escaleras para depositar a su amada en la cama, ella se adhirió a el como lapa y se quedo dormida, esa era una de las ventajas de hacer el amor con un vampiro, la dejaba exhausta y adormecida, claro hasta que Edward la despertaba o ella se despertaba para un segundo round

Cerca de las 10 de la noche Edward con sumo cuidado dejo a Bella acomodada en su cama y se dirigió a su casa

-Carlisle esa niña es literalmente una caja de pandora humana –le dijo Eleazar a su amigo, estaban en el despacho del doctor, Eleazar se especializo como doctor también y trabajaba en el único hospital que había en Denali, Alaska

-Explícate –le dijo el doctor rubio

-Primero: Jasper estaba en lo cierto, es un escudo, pero ese es su poder como humana, sino fuese bruja lo tendría igual –dijo Eleazar –Y segundo, Carlisle la chica es ¡dinamita pura! –exclamo riéndose

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto

-Agárrate –le dijo el pelinegro vampiro a su amigo - Bolas de fuego, premonición, proyección astral, telequinesis, tele transportación, explosión, congelación

-¿Qué es todo eso? –pregunto Carlisle

-Los poderes de la bruja –los activos solo son cuatro: detiene o congela el tiempo y las cosas, incluidos humanos, animales y objetos, la telequinesis, explota las cosas y la proyección astral

«_Detiene o congela el tiempo y las cosas, incluidos humanos, animales y objetos, la telequinesis, explota las cosas y la proyección astral_» pensó Carlisle, a Edward le pareció extraño ese pensamiento, el acababa de llegar a su casa, hablaría con su padre, recogería la ropa y se iría a casa de Bella a pasar la noche velando sus sueños «_Si eso hace la bruja, bueno semi bruja_» Edward escucho la voz de Eleazar, se contento al saber que su amigo estaba de visita, decidió tomarse una hora para ponerse al día con el vampiro

-Si Carlisle esa bruja puede ser un peligro para nosotros –escucho que decía Eleazar, Edward estaba fuera del despacho de Carlisle «¿Bruja, que bruja?» pensó Edward, el sabía que las brujas, los demonios, los ángeles, hadas, gnomos, duendes y otras criaturas míticas existían y cuando viajo a Sudamérica se consiguió con una bruja

-Pero ella esta con Edward, Eleazar no creo que Bella nos ataque a menos que la ataquemos nosotros y eso no va a pasar, ella ya ha compartido con nosotros y Esme, Alice, Emmett, Edward la adoran –escucho decir a Carlisle «¿Bella una bruja?» pensó «Debe haber un error» se dijo

-Padre –entro sin tocar al despacho de Carlisle –Explícate –exigió

-Hola Edward –le dijo Eleazar, el solo hizo una mueca con la cabeza

-Edward ¿Qué quieres que explique? –pregunto Carlisle haciéndose el desentendido

-Lo que pensaron y lo que acabe de escuchar –exigió el

-Hijo…

-Edward –lo llamo Eleazar interrumpiendo a Carlisle –Vine a ver el porque de que no puedas "escuchar" a la humana que es tu novia, ella es una escudo –Edward alzo la ceja –Si Jasper tenía razón, ella es como Chelsea solo que no lo proyecta y bueno de paso no es humana

-¡Tu estas diciendo que Bella no es humana! –exclamo a punto de grito -¡EL CORAZÓN LE LATE! –grito

-Es una hibrida –explico Eleazar con una paciencia infinita

-¿Hibrida? –repitió Edward a modo de pregunta

-Mitad humana… mitad bruja –explico el vampiro pelinegro


	9. Chapter 9

9.- El enfrentamiento

-¿Estas de broma cierto? –pregunto -¿Cierto? –volvió a preguntar, ambos vampiros negaron

-Hijo cuando Alice la vio, ella se fijo que Bella tenía poderes especiales –le explico Carlisle

-Carlisle yo vi las visiones de Alice y en ellas Bella no aparece haciendo nada extraño

-¿No ha usado sus poderes contigo? –le pregunto Eleazar

-¡¿QUÉ PODERES MALDICIÓN?! –exclamo Edward gritando mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello y caminaba de un lado a otro, ya toda la familia estaba reunida fuera del despacho de Carlisle

-Los que tiene como bruja –dijo Eleazar «_¿Quién es bruja?_» pensó Rosalie «_¿Quién tiene poderes?_» pensó Emmett «_Perdóname Edward debí contártelo_» pensó Alice haciendo que el se volteara hacia ella, la rabia de Edward se le notaba en los ojos los cuales tenía negros

-Tú –Edward señalo a Alice -¿Cómo pudiste? –pregunto avanzando hacia ella, Jasper se paro entre ella y Edward -¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO ME DIJISTE?! –le grito

-Edward no le grites –le exigió Jasper

-No podía, ella debía decírtelo no yo, así como tu debías decirle que eres vampiro –se justifico ella

-Pero por lo menos me pudiste decir que ella tenía poderes Alice hay humanos que tienen poderes, no enterarme por los pensamientos de Carlisle –dijo Edward ya a tono de voz normal

-Si hubiese sabido que estas aquí no lo pienso hijo –se excuso Carlisle, Edward le hizo una mueca

-¿Así que no es humana, tu novia? –se mofo Rosalie

-Si lo es y tu lo sabes –le respondió el apretándolos dientes

-Es hibrido –explico Eleazar a todos –Vamos para la sala que hay más lugar y les explico mejor –pidió el pelinegro, todos caminaron detrás de el, Esme abrazo a Edward por la cintura y lo obligo a avanzar, el le beso la frente «_Ella te quiere, tu la quieres, no importa lo que sea ¿o si?_» pensó Esme, Edward no dijo nada «_Te quiero Edward, si de humana hubiese podido tener un hijo desearía que fuese como tu, eres el hijo que nunca tuve y siempre desee tener como humana, pero ahora eres mi hijo y te quiero_» pensó la "madre" de Edward

-Yo también Esme –le dijo el muy bajito y cerca de su oído

-Como iba diciendo –empezó Eleazar –Las brujas como sabemos son inmortales o lo eran, solo lo son las que se convierten en brujas pero en el caso de la humana de Edward –dijo Eleazar

-Su nombre es Bella –dijo el

-Bella es mitad bruja, mitad humana y mortal, su lado humano es el que hace que el corazón le lata, que coma, vaya al baño, tenga hambre, sed, sueño y ese tipo de cosas, típicas de los humanos, su mitad brujo solo le aporto poderes, poderes que son peligrosos para nosotros

-Ella nuca nos haría daño –dijo Alice –Yo la he visto, al principio vino buscando venganza pero desde hace tres meses que lleva aquí no nos ha hecho nada y veo que no nos lo va hacer

-Alice, pequeña, ella se tele transporta, vuela cosas con las manos, las congela, las mueve con la mente y de paso bota bolas de fuego de las manos –le explico Eleazar

-Es peligrosa –dijo Rosalie –Y de seguro vino a nuestra familia para acabar con nosotros, esa venganza es con nosotros

-¿Y que le hemos hecho? –pregunto Jasper, todos se quedaron callados

-Por lo que pude investigas después de que vi a Bella –dijo Eleazar –Para determinar su poder de humana –le explico a Edward después de que este lo mirara con ganas de matarlo –Es que Bella vino aquí porque a su tía la mataron, mejor dicho la "drenaron" –así decían los vampiros cuando le bebían toda la sangre a un humano o a un animal en le caso de los Cullen

-Y claro somos los únicos vampiros cerca de Arizona y Bella piensa que fuimos nosotros –dijo Rosalie –Así que tal vez se acerco a nosotros a propósito, lo de la gasolina solo fue una treta para meterse en nuestras vidas y jodernos… ¡Pequeña lagarta!

-Rose te prohíbo…

-¿Qué Edward? –le pregunto interrumpiéndolo -¿Qué me prohíbes que la insulte? –le dijo con tono mordaz –Es la verdad tu eres solo un juego para ella, ella te quiere ver muerto… nos quiere ver muerto por lo de su tía –se corrigió

-Pero nosotros no fuimos gatita –le dijo Emmett -¿O si? –vio a Jasper

-Claro que no –dijo este

-¡Calma! –exclamo Carlisle

-Elizabeth Swan era la tía de Bella, tengo entendido que murió a manos de un vampiro normal al norte de California en la frontera con Oregón, en el bosque, Carlisle y yo no conocimos a Elizabeth pero si a su antepasado Laura Swan, yo –Eleazar se señalo –Pensé que después que Laura tuvo a su hija y murió, el padre de la niña, un humano, se llevo a la niña para Europa, por eso no les seguí el rastro, sino ellas fueran nuestras amigas como lo son Peter y Charlotte –vio a Jasper, ellos eran unos vampiros normales nómadas amigos de Jasper y por ende de la familia Cullen

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Esme quien estaba callada

-Nada yo iré a hablar con Bella –dijo Edward –Le explicare todo y ya veremos que hacemos –dijo saliendo de la casa, no se preocupo en ir al carro solo corrió con súper velocidad hasta la casa de Bella, no entro por la puerta sino por la ventana, ella estaba durmiendo, estaba desnuda como el la dejo, se veía hermosa, muy hermosa y sexy «¡Maldita bruja sexy!» pensó Edward, antes de tocarla, le paso su dedo frío por la columna vertebral haciendo que Bella se erizara y despertara

-Hola –dijo tallándose los ojos -¿Qué haces vestido? ven a la cama –le dijo abriendo sus brazos

-Bella tenemos que hablar –dijo el serio

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella ya sentada tapándose con la sabana su cuerpo desnudo

-Vístete –le ordeno Edward –Vamos a mi casa –le dijo saliendo de la recamara, Bella lo obedeció, nunca desde que esta con ella lo vio así de serio «Solo tiene tres días contigo» pensó «_Y que días_» dijo la voz en su cabeza, un jean, unas converse grises, una camisa tres cuartos color lila, su chamarra rosada y una colita en su enmarañado cabello castaño después Bella estaba lista

-Lista –dijo abriendo la puerta, Edward no dijo nada, solo bajo las escaleras, cogió las llaves de la x5 y de la casa y salió por la puerta principal, Bella no dejaba que nadie condujera sus vehículos, era algo de familia pero al ver el rostro de Edward prefirió quedarse callada, el acelero la camioneta a lo más que pudo y en menos de 5 minutos llegaron a la casa Cullen «_Estamos en el jardín trasero_» pensó Alice, Edward por primera vez en desde que vivía en Forks dejo un auto en el estacionamiento techado y se encamino a paso humano al jardín trasero

-Arg ya llego –dijo Rose en voz alta ganándose malas miradas del resto, ella solo se encogió de hombros

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo el –Habla –vio a Bella

-¿Hablar? –pregunto -¿Qué quieres que diga? –ella estaba confundida, Edward la acababa de despertar y sacar de su cómoda cama y ella no sabía para que o porque –Edward ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto

-Bella –fue Carlisle el que le hablo –Estamos aquí para aclarar ciertos asuntos que nos conciernen a todos –dijo

-¿Qué asuntos? –pregunto ella

-¡No te hagas la idiota bruja! –exclamo una muy enojada Rosalie «¡Oh, oh!» pensó Bella

-Yo… yo… -no tenía palabras

-¿Lo eres? –pregunto Edward, ella asintió -¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Yo no te mentí –se justifico

-¡AH NO Y A QUE LLAMAS NO DECIRME QUE ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA! –le grito, «_Edward_» pensó Esme a modo de advertencia, el solo se tomo el puente de la nariz, señal de frustración

-Se llama omitir información –dijo ella y el se carcajeo, era una risa sarcástica –Te lo iba a decir te lo juro –se justifico ella

-¿Cuando? –pregunto el y ella bajo la mirada -¡Ya se! –exclamo –Cuando te decidieras atacar a mi familia por la muerte de tu tía… si claro… que pensaste llegar y decirme ¡Oh Edward sabes, soy una bruja y tu y tu familia van a morir por matar a mi tía! –dijo el imitando perfectamente su voz

-¿Cómo lo saben? –pregunto ella enojada

-Bella yo conocí a Laura –dijo Carlisle –Y el es Eleazar, el huyo junto con ella y conmigo de Europa en 1682 –dijo Carlisle

-Yo no… -se dejo caer al suelo llorando –No se –hipo –Que pensar –aclaro

-¿Querías vengarte de nosotros? –pregunto Alice, ella veía las decisiones de Bella huir, desaparecer, proyectarse, ninguna peligrosa ni mortal para ellos, Bella asintió -¿Por que?

-Por que me dijeron que fueron ustedes quienes la mataron, pero eso fue antes de que me enamorara de Edward –dijo ella

-¡Si claro! –exclamo el sarcásticamente, el estaba que explotaba de la rabia, se sentía usado, Bella no dijo nada, solo se quedo en el suelo llorando con Alice a dos pasos de ella, la vampira estaba indecisa quería abrazarla y consolarla o solo sentarse a su lado y tocarle el hombro en señal de apoyo «Sabía que esto me explotaría en la cara» pensó Bella

-Edward ten un poco de fe –le dijo Jasper al sentir el dolor de Bella, a ella le dolía el alma –Según lo que dice Eleazar, Bella tiene los poderes para destruirnos y no lo ha hecho, ni lo hará –le regalo una sonrisa a Bella y vio a Alice, esta negó

-No puedo –dijo el –Yo le dije lo que era, todo temiendo a que ella nos delatara, confié en ella ¡MALDICIÓN CONFIE EN TI Y TU… TU… ARG! –gruño «Tengo que irme» pensó Bella «Phoenix» volvió a pensar, nada paso, ella leyó en el Libro de las tinieblas que con pensar en un lugar se podía tele transportar y nada ella seguía allí en el jardín de los Cullen, Bella se levanto y todos dieron un paso hacia a tras, frente a ella estaban Jasper, Edward, Rosalie quien abrazaba a Emmett y el vampiro que ellos llamaban Eleazar, a su lado estaba Alice y detrás de ella Carlisle y Esme

-¡NO! –grito Alice al ver la decisión que había tomado Bella, en ese momento Bella alzo la vista y vio que cinco vampiros la veían con ganas de matarla y se movían, ella en reflejo levanto ambas manos y tanto Jasper, como los demás se quedaron congelados -¿Qué carajos? –pregunto Alice, Bella pego un salto al escucharla al lado de ella, Carlisle y Esme estaban paralizados de la impresión -¿Qué les hiciste? –pregunto la enana moviendo la mano frente a Edward que era la que más cerca estaba de ellas

-Los congele, pero eso solo dura tres minutos –dijo Bella

-¡Increíble! –exclamo la enana -¿Por que pensaste en matarte? –pregunto Alice

-¿Por eso gritaste? –pregunto Carlisle, Bella se dio la vuelta rápido asustada

-Yo pensé que cuando congelaba todos se congelaban –dijo ella

-Pues ya vez que no –dijo Alice –Respóndeme ¿por que lo pensaste? –le volvió a preguntar

-Solo pensé en morirme, me siento mal Alice yo no quiero hacerles daño, ustedes son buenos y los que mataron a mi ti a no y pensé en morirme nada más, era como decir un "trágame tierra" –explico la bruja

-Si pero yo te vi ahogándote –dijo Alice, si Bella había pensado en tirarse al mar, ella no sabía nadar, su abuela murió ahogada debido a un demonio del agua, ella no pudo acabarlo y este arrastro a su abuela al fondo de la bahía de San Francisco, todo por salvar a un inocente

-Si Alice así murió mi abuela y pensé en esa muerte solamente porque el morir "drenada" no me entusiasma y soy muy cobarde para quitarme yo misma la vida

-Bella se van a descongelar –advirtió Alice –Quítate que estas en la vía de ataque –ella obedeció al igual que Carlisle y Esme, los otros vampiros recobraron el movimiento, todos pensaron que Alice grito por que Bella los iba a atacar para matarlos, Edward al ver que Bella no estaba frente a el se detuvo de golpe, el no iba a hacerle daño solo iba a impedir que ella usara sus poderes contra su familia

-¿Qué carajos? –pregunto cuando no vio a Bella


	10. Chapter 10

10.- Ya sabemos toda la verdad

-Esta aquí –dijo Alice quien tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella

-Alice suéltala ella nos iba a atacar –dijo Rosalie regañándola

-No, no lo iba a hacer y eso fue hace tres minutos –dijo Alice divertida recordando verlos congelados

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE MALDITA BRUJA COMO QUE HACE TRES MINUTOS?! –le grito Rosalie corriendo hacia Bella, Edward se metió en medio y la agarro -¡SUELTAME IMBECIL NO LA DEFIENDAS ELLA USO SUS PODERES CON NOSOTROS! –le grito a su hermano

-Solo te voy a soltar si te tranquilizas aquí nadie va a atacar a la bruja –dijo Edward, la manera en que el la llamo la hirió y Jasper lo sintió, el tono despectivo de Edward la hizo llorar

-Ya estoy tranquila –dijo Rosalie sacudiéndose, Edward la soltó y esta se fue a abrazar a Emmett otra vez

-Bella ¿Usaste tus poderes en nosotros? –pregunto Eleazar y Bella asintió

-Pero solo porque cinco vampiros me iban a atacar nada más y no les paso nada solo los congele –dijo ella, todos la miraron -¿Qué querían que hiciera? –pregunto –Ni Alice, ni Esme ni Carlisle se congelaron y ellos vieron que yo no les hice nada

-¡Nos congelaste! –exclamo Eleazar otra vez

-Claro que querías yo soy mortal, frágil comparada con ustedes, si Edward me tocaba a la velocidad vampírica mis huesos ahorita serian galleta, si alguno de ustedes me agarra con más fuerza de la normal mis huesos se hacen polvo –explico ella –Y vi la rabia en sus ojos y… -se quedo callada viendo a Edward, «¡Maldito idiota!» este se regaño mentalmente «_La estas hiriendo con cada palabra y cada acción_» pensó Jasper «_Ella te ama como no amo a nadie antes_» volvió a pensar el vampiro rubio al sentir el amor, dolor y miedo que reflejaba Bella, Edward solo lo observo y el asintió levemente, Edward no sabía que hacer –Yo vine aquí porque me dijeron que ustedes los vampiros Cullen fueron los que mataron a mi tía Elizabeth Swan, mi intención era vengar su muerte, estaba dolida ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella murió supuestamente rescatando a un inocente de sus garras –los señalo

-Pero nosotros somos "vegetarianos" –le dijo Esme

-El que no sabe es como el que no ve –respondió Bella con un refrán –Esme yo no los conocía y no sabía que habían vampiros "vegetarianos" yo leí que todos los vampiros beben sangre humana, bueno los malos, los que salen en el Libro de las Tinieblas –explico Bella –Luego cuando me corte y Edward me atendió yo estaba preparada para congelarlo y salir corriendo de ahí si me atacaba y fue cuando me di cuenta de que el no respiraba

-No lo hacemos para no oler la sangre, somos vegetarianos, si, pero podemos sucumbir ante la tentación y más teniéndola en bandeja de plata –le dijo Jasper –Y solo respiramos para parecer humanos nada más –aclaro después, Bella asintió, ella ya había visto a Edward dejar de respirar cuando estaba con ella

-Después vine a su casa a investigarlos les confieso –hizo una mueca que se pareció a una sonrisa –Y los vi comer y tomar vino y en el libro no decía nada de eso, entonces me replantee la cuestión, les dije el nombre de mi tía y solo Carlisle y Esme parecieron conocerlo, me imagino ahora que el apellido lo asociaron con el de Laura, y si ustedes hubiesen sido los que la mataron en ese momento me hubiesen atacado, mi tía me imagino trato de defenderse con sus poderes, que son los mismos míos, ella explota y congela y no lo logro –hizo otra mueca –Que esperanza tenía yo en una casa llena de vampiros

-Ninguna –respondió Jasper, los demás estaban callado escuchándola

-¡Exacto! –exclamo –Por eso me replantee la cuestión y después vino Edward –ella lo vio pero el a ella no y le dolió «_ Edward le duele obsérvala_» pensó Jasper al ver el dolor de Bella, el la vio –Y me invito a salir y yo iba a provechar para hacer un hechizo de la verdad a ver si el me confesaba que alguno de ustedes mato a mi tía

-Pero no hizo falta –dijo Edward -¿O si?

-No, no lo hizo, el me confeso que es vampiro pero aun así yo no le podía decir nada, no todavía –vio el suelo

-¿Quién te dijo que nosotros éramos los culpables?

-Una bruja –dijo Bella –Según ella entre los hechiceros se corrió el rumor de que fueron ustedes

-¿Cuántos hechiceros hay y a cuales conoces? –pregunto Carlisle otra vez

-No se –dijo Bella –Según el Libro, los hechiceros son malos –dijo ella –Y hay varios y ellos y yo somos enemigos… pero yo no he visto a ninguno

-¿Quién más esta en el Libro?

-Están los demonios, son personas que…

-Los conocemos –dijo Rosalie

-También están los licántropos y los vampiros –dijo –Pero los normales no los vegetarianos –se apuro a aclarar

-¿Eras bruja cuando tu tía murió? –esta vez pregunto Eleazar, el rostro de Bella se entristeció, Jasper estaba que se volvía loco

-No, la traidora esa me hizo leer un hechizo que estaba en su testamento y después de eso tuve mis poderes… luego leí en el Libro que mi madre me los quito cuando yo era pequeña porque me podían descubrir los usaba indiscriminadamente –dijo con una sonrisa que esta vez fue sincera estaba recordando la vez que ella se proyecto y comió dos veces pastel, uno se lo dio su madre y otro su tía

-La pregunta más importante es ¿quien te dijo que fuimos nosotros? –pregunto Emmett

-Una bruja, Gianna –explico Bella

-¿Gianna? –pregunto Carlisle –Una mujer tez blanca, cabello negro, de la contextura de Rosalie, ojos verdes, ¿Gianna Vulturi?

-Esa misma –dijo Bella «_Fue una trampa_» pensó Carlisle y Edward asintió –Ella me busco a mi trabajo y menciono a mi tía

-¿Y tu le creíste? –le pregunto furioso Edward

-Vi su poder por eso le creí –se justifico Bella

-Bella querida Genna es humana y es la protegida de unos vampiros que hasta hoy creí que eran nuestros amigos

-¿Y si…? –Rosalie se quedo callada

-¿Y si que gatita? –pregunto Emmett

-Y si Bella es aliada de los Vulturi ¿Cómo sabemos si nos miente o no?

-Yo no les miento –les dijo Bella –Se los juro yo le creí a Gianna ella levito y según el libro algunas brujas vuelan

-Eso no es un poder Bella –dijo Jasper –Hasta Alice puede levitar –le explico el y la enana se levanto un poco del suelo, como 15 centímetro

-¡Oh mierda la cague! –Bella se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y lloro, Jasper rodo los ojos y se acerco a ella

-Ya Bella- le dijo tocándole el hombro –No llores porque la verdad no lo soporto

-Gracias Jasper –dijo Bella tocándole la mano «_Edward abrázala_» pensó Jasper y el negó «_Ella te necesita, solo te necesita a ti ninguno de nosotros le importa_» pensó Alice

-Ya Bella Jazz tiene razón deja de llorar –en vez de consuelo sonaba a orden, Alice rodó los ojos y Rosalie río

-Yo creo que mejor me voy –Bella se levanto –Aquí sobro, tengo que pensar y ustedes también y dentro de poco amanece y mi trabajo

-Tu no vas a ningún lado –ordeno Alice –Quédate aquí

-¿Donde? –pregunto Rosalie –¡Tu eres loca Alice, ella intento matarnos! –exclamo la rubia vampiro

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto la vidente –Solo los congelo y por que ustedes se le venían encima ¡Ella se queda!

-Si ella se queda yo me voy –dijo Rosalie, las dos vampiras se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre quien se iba y quien se quedaba, los demás las veían, Alice ya había visto que ella era la que ganaba, nadie apostaba contra ella cuando puede ver el futuro y ver el resultado, por eso es que ninguno tiene problemas económicos, Alice vio hace tiempo un alza de la bolsa de valores y los Cullen invirtieron y si no tienen necesidades, no tienen más gastos que solo para sus lujos «ropa y autos»

-Alice, Alice –la llamaba Bella –Alice –la toco y en ese momento Bella tuvo su primera premonición, vio a Alice quien venía corriendo al centro del prado floreado a salvarla de un hombre lobo, frente a ella, Bella tenía a cuatro licántropos, uno de pelaje cobrizo, uno negro, otro gris y otro color arena todos le mostraban los dientes, Bella trataba de defender a Edward, ella había leído que los vampiros y los hombres lobos eran enemigos naturales

Alice cayo en transe, termino la premonición de Bella, esta vio que la bruja intentaba congelar a los metamorfos porque pensaban que eran licántropos o hijos de la luna, pero no podía, lanzo al de pelaje negro con la mano por los aires y trato de correr, para encontrarse con uno más pequeño blanco con gris, al verse rodeada, Bella se proyecta y los distrae y se tele transporta a su casa

Edward vio la visión de Alice y se quedo en paralizado, ellos tenían pacto de no agresión con los metamorfos y Bella era humana y no estaba en su territorio así que no tenían porque atacarla. Lo que Bella no vio en su premonición era que Alice le pedía que se quedara tranquila que ellos eran amigos

-¿Qué viste? –le pregunto Jasper a su esposa vampiro haciendo regresar

-Bella ¿Qué viste? –pregunto Alice

-Yo… yo me tengo que ir –dijo Bella y salió corriendo al estacionamiento

-¡BELLA! –grito Alice y trato de agarrarla pero la bruja fue escurridiza.

-¡Bella! –exclamo Edward y salió corriendo a velocidad humana detrás de ella -¡DETENTE! –le grito, ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas, estaba nerviosa y asustada, era la primera vez que veía el futuro y vio su muerte, la de Alice y la de Edward a manos de los hombres lobos, Edward la alcanzo y la abrazo –Shhh –le dijo acariciándole el cabello, ella lloraba

-Déjame ir Edward –le pidió, el negó

-¿Qué viste? –le pregunto

-Déjame ir Edward –le rogo –Por favor –el vampiro se negó otra vez –Edward me voy a ver obligada a…

-Hazlo –le dijo el –Atrévete, congélame, tienes tres minutos de ventaja –le dijo –Después igual te voy a encontrar –ella negó –Alice te verá –Bella se sintió derrotada y se dejo abrazar por el

-Edward –lo llamo Carlisle –Alice nos conto las visiones, nosotros creemos que lo mejor es que Bella se quede y se acueste

-¡No! –exclamo ella –No los quiero incomodar y Rosalie y Edward me odian y…

-Yo no te odio –le dijo el alzándole la cara por la barbilla –Solo estoy sorprendido, no eres humana y eso bueno…

-Tu tampoco y yo te acepte aun pensando que me podías "drenar" –dijo Bella «_Touche_» pensó Carlisle, Edward llevo en brazos a Bella hasta su recamara, allí el tenía un sofá romano que le serviría a ella de cama por lo que queda de día, la bruja estaba exhausta demasiadas emociones para un día y más para alguien tan frágil como ella, el la acostó y la arropo con una manta que saco Alice de quien sabe donde

-Edward creo que deberíamos darle un calmante para que duerma tranquila –le sugirió Carlisle y el vampiro asintió, a los pocos segundos el vampiro mayor llego con una jeringa con un líquido blanco

-Bella esto te va a doler un poco –le dijo Edward, la bruja solo abrió los ojos, estaba muy agotada como para moverse, Edward le agarro el brazo y le inyecto el liquido en el pliegue del codo, ella lo empezó a ver todo negro y cayo en los brazos de Morfeo


	11. Chapter 11

11.- Tele transportándose

Edward no se separo de Bella en ningún momento, tuvo que llamar a la escuela para avisarles que ella estaba enferma y tenía reposo por tres días, llamo como doctor no como el novio vampiro de la profesora bruja «¡Mierda Bruja!» exclamo «Quien lo diría» pensó después

El estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, Alice le termino de contar la premonición de Bella, el quería saber porque los metamorfos se presentaron en su forma lobuna frente a el y más cuando estaba en territorio Cullen «_Debe ser que algún vampiro fue a sus tierras_» pensó Alice «_O se enteraron que Bella es una bruja y tenían curiosidad_» pensó luego

-Aja y si era curiosidad por que nos visitaron como lobos y no como humanos –le pregunto el

-Tal vez estaban asustados de Bella –le dijo ella en voz baja, ya Alice estaba en la puerta de la recamara de Edward –Como dijo ella, Edward, "el que no sabe es como el que no ve" y tu sabes lo desconfiado que es Sam –agrego la vampiro vidente, Sam Uley era el macho alfa de la manada de metamorfos y por ende el líder y es una persona muy desconfiada, de los desconocido y de lo conocido también, el justifica todo diciendo que puede ser una amenaza para la tribu

-No se Alice tal vez tienes razón tal vez no –ella alzo una ceja –Ya se que siempre tienes la razón pero con esos chuchos uno nunca sabes –le advirtió el –Por que no vas a casa de Bella y le buscas unas mudas de ropa –le pidió y la vampira se fue, Edward visualizo las llaves de la casa de Bella que estaban pegadas a las de la x5 «_Gracias, pero tenía pensado entrar por la ventana_» pensó Alice y Edward se carcajeo por lo bajo

Cerca de las tres de la tarde la bruja se despertó -¿Dónde estoy? –se pregunto tratando de sentarse, tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza que casi no la dejaba pensar con claridad

-Estas en mi recamara –dijo Edward desde la puerta corrediza que da un lado de la casa Cullen, Bella se asusto

-No te me acerques –le dijo alzando ambas manos en señal de amenaza -¿Dónde esta mi ropa? –pregunto al verse vestida con su pijama de gato

-Te cambie después que te quedaste dormida –le aclaro el –Alice fue a tu casa y te trajo unas mudas de ropa –le señalo el bolso

-¿Qué hora es? Tengo que ir al trabajo –dijo

-Son las tres de la tarde y llame para decirles que estabas enferma y tenías tres días de reposo

-¡¿Con que derecho?! –exclamo ella indignada –No tenías porque hacerlo –le dijo levantarse del sofá, al hacerlo se mareo y Edward la agarro del codo -¡Suelta! –le pidió dando sacudiendo su brazo -¿Qué coño me diste? la cabeza me va a estallar

-Solo fue un calmante, después que comas se te va a quitar de dolor de cabeza –le dijo el

-Salte –le pidió y Edward alzo una ceja –Me voy a cambiar –le explico

-Bella ya te he visto desnuda –le dijo el

-Eso fue un error –le dijo ella –Y no va a volver a pasar

-¿Crees que fue un error que te entregaras a mi? –le pregunto a punto de cabrearse, la bruja asintió –Mis besos ¿fueron un error? –le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Bella «Parece un león a punto de saltar sobre la oveja» pensó Bella –Mis caricias ¿fueron un error? –Bella trago saliva sonoramente, sentía la garganta seca, Edward le estaba acariciando la línea de la mandíbula con un dedo, ella no lo veía –Crees que el estar conmigo así ¿es un error? –le subió la cabeza con un dedo, sus ojos dorados parecían una piscina de miel, Bella se perdió en ellos

Sin más Edward la beso, a el no le importaba que Bella fuera una bruja, el era un vampiro y ella lo quería igual, estaba herido, si, pero solo porque ella no confió en el como el confió en ella, solo por eso la trato como lo hizo la noche pasada, el delineo el labio inferior de Bella con la lengua y esta abrió un poco la boca dándole permiso para entrar en ella, el beso era suave pero demandante como todos los que Edward le daba, ella sabía que el se contenía, el aplicaba más fuerza de la necesario y Bella seria "galleta de Bella"

Con las manos el delineo la figura de Bella, estaba excitado y su doliente erección era la prueba –Edward no… -el no la dejo hablar, solo le dio chance de que respirara, ella lo empujo y el cedió unos centímetros –Esto esta mal –le dijo saliéndose de sus brazos

-¿Por que? –pregunto el –Yo te deseo y tu me deseas

-Tu me odias –le dijo –Según tu yo te engañe… -la calmo con un corto beso en los labios

-No te odio… solo me sentí herido, yo confié en ti ciegamente sabiendo que tal vez tu podías delatarnos a mi y a mi familia ante el mundo y lo menos que esperaba era que tu hiciera los mismo –le dijo el

-Tenia miedo –le dijo ella –No soy normal, soy una bruja y la gente huye de eso –le dijo ella

-¿Y yo? –pregunto el –Yo soy un vampiro, un "no muerto", un chupa sangre –le dijo el –Solo respóndeme esto ¿Qué hubiese hecho si alguno de nosotros hubiésemos sido el que "dreno" a tu tía? –ella se soltó de su abrazo otra vez y se sentó en el sofá

-No se Edward –le confeso –No tomaría venganza, eso si lo se, ustedes me abrieron su casa sin saber que yo sabía, a sabiendas de que los podía delatar y eso se los agradezco, a demás son diferentes a lo que yo pensé y los quiero a todos, incluida Rosalie –dijo ella sonriendo un poco

-¿Me quieres? –le pregunto el y ella asintió –Demuéstramelo –le pidió tendiéndole la mano

-¿Como? –pregunto ella

-Ámame y déjame amarte –le pidió jalándola con más fuerza de la necesaria, cargando a Bella para poderla besar, Bella se sintió derrotada, los labios de Edward eran su perdición y sus caricias la "muerte en vida" con cuidado el la recostó del sofá y le quito la franela

-Edward aquí es muy incomodo –dijo cuando tomo aire

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? –le pidió y ella pensó en un solo sitio «su cama, en su casa» lo pensó, lo deseo y lo anhelo y en un parpadeo estaban recostados en la cama de Bella -¡Qué carajos! –exclamo Edward

-Tele transportación –le dijo Bella y el le sonrió

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –le pregunto

-¿Quieres hablar o hacerme el amor? –le pregunto ella bajándose el short, el se desnudo con su súper velocidad y se arrecosto al lado de Bella, la tomo por la cintura y se la monto encima, a horcajadas, ella roso sus sexos haciendo que Edward emitiera un gruñido que le salió del fondo del pecho y ella se río

Bella se acerco hasta el le lamio los labios, le beso la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja el cual mordió –Dios me estas matando –dijo el y ella sonrió, lamio, mordió y beso su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho, lamio y chupo sus pezones, agarro su potente erección con una mano y la dirigió a su centro «_Dios como te extrañe_» pensó Bella cuando tuvo a Edward dentro de ella

Las manos de Edward recorrían los lados del cuerpo de Bella de arriba abajo, hasta que se detuvo en sus senos, los apretó y masajeo con delicadeza, ella era como el cristal de Bohemia, frágil y delicado –Dios Bella –gimió el viendo como ella subía y bajaba por su erección «_Esto es el paraíso_» pensó ella, el bajo una mano hasta sus pliegues y empezó a masajearle el clítoris con dos dedos

-Ahhh Edward –gimió «_No te detengas_» pensó Bella, para Edward era increíble el "escucharla" mientras le hacia el amor, con cuidado y a la velocidad humana Edward los volteo quedando el arriba, ella solo sonreía, al igual que el, con cuidado empezó un muy despacio vaivén de caderas, quería darle el mayor placer del mundo y por eso se contenía más de lo que normalmente hacia «_Más rápido_» pensó ella y el aumento un poco la velocidad de las embestidas

-Dios Bella, estar así contigo es el paraíso –le dijo el repitiendo uno de los pensamientos de ella –Voy a… vente conmigo nena –le pidió al sentir las paredes de Bella contraer su miembro «_Edward te amo_» pensó la bruja descargándose haciendo que Edward se descargara con ella besándola, era un beso único, ella lo amaba siendo un vampiro y el la amaba a ella como nunca nadie amo en el mundo

Edward los volteo nuevamente dejando a Bella encima de el, con cuidado y en un solo movimiento salió de ella y la abrazo -¿Quieres que te confiese algo? –le pregunto el vampiro, la bruja solo asintió –Solo cuando estoy dentro de ti puedo leerte el pensamiento –le dijo y ella se bajo de el horrorizada y empezó a caminar por la recamara

-¡¿Qué tu que?! –le pregunto casi al grito

-Yo leo la mente Bella –le dijo el -¿No lo sabías? –ella negó

-Es decir que todo este tiempo ¿supiste lo que yo pensaba? –le pregunto y el negó

-No solo cuando nos acostamos fue que te pude escuchar –le explico el -Ahorita tu mente para mí es como una caja fuerte no puedo penetrar a ella

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste? –le pregunto

-Yo te dije que leía los pensamientos de Alice

-Si pero ella es vampira y yo… yo soy una bruja

-Y humana –dijo el –También leo los pensamientos de los humanos, según Carlisle leo los pensamiento de lo que fui y de lo que soy, esa es su teoría, Alice ve el futuro de los humanos y de los vampiros, Jasper manipula las emociones de los vampiros y de los humanos

-¿Jasper manipula las emociones? –le pregunto intrigada

-Si, si el quiere que tu te enojes piensa en eso y tu te enojas, así con cualquier emoción humana, por eso antes cuando te inyecte el calmante, no sentiste nada

-¡Ah! ¿Quién más de tu familia tiene poderes? –pregunto ella

-Más ninguno, Carlisle tiene un autocontrol increíble pero eso es entrenado y Esme, ella ama sin condiciones como lo debe hacer una madre por sus hijos, el resto son vampiros "vegetarianos" normales

-¿Y el otro, Eleazar?

-El es un amigo y el detecta el don que tienen los humanos –le explico –A el lo llamo Carlisle para que te viera y nos dijera por que jodida razón no te puedo leer la mente –ella alzo una ceja a modo de pregunta –Eres lo que el llama un escudo, es un poder que algunos humanos tienen, Chelsea una Vulturi lo tiene, ella proyecta su escudo a modo que al que toca si alguien lo ataca, no le pasa nada, el tuyo Eleazar cree que es igual y que debes aprender a proyectarlo

-Pero ese poder no es de bruja, en el Libro no sale ese poder –le confeso ella –Y ahí mis antepasados escribieron los poderes que las brujas y brujos tenemos y ese no sale

-Es tu poder de humana, no de bruja –le explico el,

-¿Y el fue quien les dijo de mis poderes y de que yo era bruja? –pregunto y el negó

-Alice lo supo cuando te vio, cuando tomaste la decisión de venir a Forks y allí lo supo, se lo dijo a Carlisle y este espero a ver que pasaba

-¿Y tu te enteraste ayer? –pregunto y el asintió

-Y de casualidad, cuando fui a buscar mi muda de ropa leí los pensamientos de Carlisle donde hacía un resumen de tus podres y luego escuche la voz de Eleazar y te vine a buscar para aclararlo todo, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-¿La verdad? –pregunto ella y el asintió –Creo que después de que descubriera que ustedes no eran los culpables, ahí te lo diría y te expilaría todo

-¿Quieres saber algo? –le pregunto con su voz hipnótica antes de abrazarla, ambos estaba desnudos en el medio de la recamara –Yo también te amo –le dijo abrazándola, Bella se sonrojo hasta alcanzar un nuevo tono de rojo –No te de pena –el le beso los labios

-Es que ¿Cómo me puedes amar después de todo lo que ha pasado? –el se encogió de hombros

-Bella te amo creo yo desde que te vi en la mente de Alice –le confeso el –Ahora que te parece si nos vestimos y haces eso de la tele transportación y aparecemos en mi casa –le pidió y Bella asintió, el se puso la misma ropa con la que llego, un pantalón de vestir color caqui, una camisa de botones blanca manga corta y sus zapatos marrones «todo de diseñador» y Bella se puso un pescador negro con una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas negras

Se abrazaron y Bella pensó, anhelo y deseo estas en la recamara de Edward y de nuevo en un parpadeo desaparecieron y aparecieron –Wow así te ahorraras boletos de avión de por vida –dijo el divertido cuando se vio en su recamara, Bella solo rio


	12. Chapter 12

12.- Cara a cara

-¿Qué Carlisle tu estas loco? –le pregunto Edward, todos los vampiros y la bruja estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa Cullen

-No Edward es buena idea –dijo el, Edward negó

-No, no lo es como vamos a poner a Bella de señuelo para acabar con los Vulturi, Carlisle ¡Por Dios! Nosotros somos 7 vampiros y una bruja y ellos como 25 contando la corte –explico Edward, el plan de Carlisle consistía en que Bella le dijera a Gianna que los Cullen estaban muertos y como vio Alice ellos vendrían a cerciorarse y después los enfrentarían

-Ya Jasper llamo a Peter y a Charlotte, Eleazar viene con su familia, Garrett viene, ya lo llame –empezó a explicar Carlisle –De paso llame a Amun y el viene con su familia, eso suma 4 vampiros más y Mari y Randall faltan por confirmar pero se que no nos van a defraudar

-¡Perfecto! –exclamo Edward seríamos 22 y ellos casi 30

-Si pero esos casi 30 no congelan a las personas –dijo Bella

-¡¿Que?! –casi grito Edward –¿Tu estas de acuerdo con el plan? –pregunto y ella asintió –Estas loca bruja o que

-¡Oye! –exclamo ella algo enojada –Yo quiero venganza, quiero saber por que me mintieron, ¡casi los mato por el amor de Dios!, tenemos que acabar con esos malditos chupa sangre

-¡Así se habla hermanita! –la alabo Emmett ganándose un golpe en la nuca de su mujer

-Emmett cállate –le dijo Edward

-Edward amor piénsalo, el plan es fenomenal yo los llamo, cuando Alice vea que se acercan los congelo a ustedes, así ellos creerán que están muertos y después cuando se acaben los tres minutos los congelo a ellos y acabamos con ellos

-Hay un problema –dijo Jasper –A Aro no lo puedes congelar si Chelsea lo esta tocando

-Bueno el maldito ese que no se congele así ve como acabamos con ellos y luego yo me doy el lujo de destrozarlo con mis poderes, para que vea que con una Swan nadie se mete y sale ileso

-Wow menos mal que somos tus amigos –dijo Alice -¿Somos amigos cierto? –pregunto

-No –dijo Bella seria –Son mi familia –agrego después, Alice corrió a abrazarla

-Alice soy humana, medio… pero aun así soy frágil –dijo Bella haciendo que la vampiro la soltara

Bella llamo a Gianna y le conto que realizo su venganza y como era de esperarse en menos de 24 horas Los Vulturi y la corte completa estaban en Forks, Bella congelo a los Cullen cuando Alice le aviso mientras los otros estaba escondidos, todos los amigos de los Cullen asistieron a este "enfrentamiento"

-Wow bruja veo que hiciste un trabajo excelente –dijo un vampiro de cabello largo negro y ojos rojos

-¿Tu eres? –pregunto Bella

-Perdón verdad que no nos conocemos, soy Aro y ellos mi corte

-¿Corte? ¿Acaso eres un rey? –pregunto Bella -¿Y que te trae por aquí Aro?

-Estoy viendo que hiciste mi trabajo

-¿Tu trabajo? –pregunto ella haciéndose la desentendida –Que yo sepa yo solamente mate a los vampiros que mataron a mi única familia

-Pues déjame decirte brujita -«maldito idiota» pensó Bella –Que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver

-Claro que si Gianna me lo dijo

-Pues te mentí, eres tan humana, tan predecible, tan ingenua que me creíste –dijo la propia Gianna

-¿Humana, predecible e ingenua? –pregunto Bella viendo su reloj, los tres minutos acababan de pasar –Pues creo que es al revés

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Aro

-A que ninguno esta muerto –dijo Bella y los vampiros uno a uno se fueron levantando del suelo

-¿Cómo es posible? –pregunto Aro

-Simple así –Bella alzo las manos y congelo a todo el mundo menos a Aro que estaba protegido por el escudo de Chelsea –No contaste con mis poderes ¿verdad? –pregunto Bella –Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad si no quieres ver a cada uno de los tuyos morir uno a uno

-Somos inmortales bruja estúpida –dijo el burlándose

-Si –dijo Bella sorprendida y lanzo una bola de fuego a uno de los vampiros que estaban más cerca de ellos, el chupa sangre se "descongelo" y ardió en llamas hasta quedar solo cenizas de el en el suelo

-¿Cómo coño?

-Como te dije no contabas con mis poderes –repitió –Ahora ¿quien fue el maldito hijo de su puta vampira madre que mato a mi tía? y déjame decirte que no tengo paciencia –le lanzo otra bola de fuego a otro vampiro y este desapareció –Puedo seguir así hasta que solo quedes tu y tu garrapata –le advirtió viéndose las uñas como si tal cosa

-¿Y que va a pasar cuando se descongelen? –pregunto el sobrado

-Podemos jugar a la ere paralizada todo el día con tal no tengo nada mejor que hacer

-Aro dile y acabamos con esto –le dijo Chelsea detrás de el, el líder de los vampiros Italianos negó –Fue Jane –dijo Chelsea y la señalo

-¿Por que? –pregunto

-Por que tu tía no la dejo almorzar –volvió a decir la escudo de Aro, Bella la vio, espero a que todos se descongelaran y se acerco a Jane, esta trato de utilizar su poder mental con Bella pero no pudo, Jane creaba ilusiones de dolor en la cabeza de vampiros y humanos, pero a Bella no le hacía efecto por ser escudo

-Jane, Jane, Jane –dijo Bella y la agarro al tiempo que congelaba a los de más, los Cullen estaban detrás de Bella, ella practicando con los vampiros se dio cuanta que solo congelaba lo que tenía en frente y si ella lo tocaba no le pasaba nada

-¿Qué hiciste bruja? –pregunto

-¿Yo? Nada –dijo con inocencia, Jane entrecerraba los ojos señal de que estaba usando su poder contra Bella, ella no sabía pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, solo se valía de su poder –No lo intentes que nada vas a lograr –le dijo Bella riendo –Mira este humano rostro maldita porque será lo ultimo que vas a ver en tu puta vida

-Soy inmortal –le dijo ella sobrada

-Lo que eres es una perra idiota que se metió con la bruja que no debía –Bella la lanzo por los aires con una mano mientras con la otra preparaba la bola de fuego -¿Tu epitafio? –pregunto, la vampira no dijo nada –Adiós –dijo Bella antes de lanzarle la bola de fuego, la vampira la esquivo y se lanzo contra Bella, quien pensó, deseo y anhelo aparecer cerca de Edward, Jane se paso ipso facto desorientada, ningún Cullen ni los testigos decía ni hacia nada, esa era la venganza de Bella, después de que ella acabara con Jane los demás se meterían en la pelea, Bella se proyecto y preparo otra bola de fuego, esa era la ventaja de la proyección que tenía vida propia pero por muy poco tiempo, ambas Bellas lanzaron las bolas de fuegos y ambas impactaron a Jane en diferentes lados, la vampira grito y se hizo cenizas a tiempo que los demás se descongelaban, todos vieron la columna de humo que salía a varios pasos de Aro

-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué Aro? –pregunto Carlisle -Y se sincero –pidió

-Pues porque tu tienes lo que yo siempre he querido

-¿Lo que es? –pregunto Edward

-A ti –Aro señalo a Edward –A Alice, el presente y el futuro juntos, tienes amigos fieles –dijo señalando a los demás vampiros –Mientras que si nosotros –señalo a sus dos hermanos –Nos descuidamos los nuestros nos traicionan

-Tal vez es porque no los tratas como debe ser, mira a Gianna ¿Qué le prometiste? –pregunto Carlisle -¿Inmortalidad, Poder, Placer? –pregunto –Ella es solo una marioneta más, un peón en tu juego o un esclavo a voluntad solo eso… mientras que mi familia me es fiel porque ellos quieren porque nos unimos con lazos humanos, lazos afectivos, respeto, consideración, amor, cariño, paciencia, apoyo, ¿algo de eso te suena? –pregunto Carlisle –Lo dudo –se respondió el mismo

-La verdad Aro –dijo Edward tomando la palabra –Te recomiendo que desistas y te largues de nuestras tierras antes de que acabemos con ustedes y no pienses en volver, si Alice o Bella, así se llama mi mujer –aclaro Edward pasándole un brazo a Bella por la cintura –Los ve venir no vamos a ser tan condescendientes y los acabaremos en un parpadeo –amenazo el segundo al mando del clan Cullen

-Esto no se queda así –dijo Aro triunfante

-¿Nos estas amenazando? –pregunto Bella -¿Nos amenazo? –vio a los demás y todos asintieron –Es que no te ha quedado claro –dijo Bella proyectándose, apareció al lado de Aro con una bola de fuego en la mano –Escoge tu o tu garrapata –los vampiros que llegaron con los Vulturi estaban murmurando cosas muy rápido, tanto que solo Bella escuchaba un siseo -4… 3… 2…

-Nos vamos –dijo Aro vencido

-Eso pensé –dijo el holograma de Bella –En el fondo eres inteligente, poco pero lo eres, tienen dos minutos para retirarse antes de que empiece a jugar "al quemado" con ustedes –amenazo Bella sacando otra bola de fuego, los vampiros empezaron a retirarse como llegaron a paso humano rápido

-¡Mierda bruja das miedo! –exclamo Emmett divertido mientras Alice abrazaba a la bruja, todos los testigos estaban impresionados, nunca habían visto una bruja con tantos poderes, cuando Carlisle les conto que Bella era descendiente de Laura Swan todos comprendieron, la primera bruja Swan era muy poderosa y Bella quien era la ultima «por ahora» bruja Swan tenía una convergencia de poderes heredados y auto otorgados

-¿Tu crees que regresen? –le pregunto Bella a Edward, el vampiro negó,

-Le leí la mente y en verdad lo asustaste –le dijo Edward –No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti y en verdad hasta yo me asuste de la forma en como trataste a Jane esa vampira sádica se lo merecía

-¿Estas orgulloso de mí por ser bruja o por ser tu mujer? –pregunto Bella alzando una ceja

-Por las dos –dijo el jalándola por la mano para abrazarla y besarla

-Búsquense un hotel –bromeo Emmett

-No les hace falta –dijo la proyección astral de Bella dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Emmett

-¡Coño mujer todavía no me acostumbro a ver dos tu! –exclamo asustado

-Tranquilo hermanito que nunca te haría daño a ninguno de los presentes –aclaro, todos los vampiros se fueron a la casa de los Cullen caminando, varios de ellos eran vampiros tradicionales pero conocían las reglas de no cazar en los alrededores por lo que fueron comidos para la reunión

Todos hablaban a súper velocidad haciendo que Bella se perdiera la mitad de las conversaciones –Sabes quisiera estar dentro de ti para saber que piensas –le susurro Edward al oído

-Pensaba en que debería haber un hechizo para poner todo en cámara lenta para poder saber que coño dicen tus amigos

-Están hablando gafedades –le dijo Edward –Solo poniéndose al día –aclaro y Bella asintió –Ahora que tal si usas tu poder de tele transportación y nos llevas directo a tu recamara para poder escucharte

-¡Edward! –lo regaño Bella esbozando una media sonrisa, la bruja le hizo caso en un parpadeo estaban en la recamara de ella pero no en Forks sino en Phoenix


	13. Chapter 13

13. Embarazada de un vampiro

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Edward

-En mi casa, en mi recamara en Phoenix –respondió Bella -Quería que la conocieras ya que tal vez no vuelva

-¿Por que? –pregunto

-Bueno yo no creo que tu vayas a dejar tu trabajo en el hospital de Forks para mudarte a Phoenix y la verdad yo no quiero dejar Forks –Edward soltó el aire que no sabía había absorbido, el pensó que Bella no quería volver a Forks, ya esclarecido quien fue el asesino de Elizabeth Swan el creyó que ya Bella no tenía nada que la atara a ese "pueblucho" pero se equivoco

-Bella yo iría a donde fueras tu -le dijo el muy serio

-¿Hasta la Antártida? –pregunto ella divertida

-¡Pingüinos adorable! –dijo el riéndose, Bella no aguanto y estallo en risas también, el estar con el era tan natural que aprecia humano, Edward llamo a su padre y le aviso donde estaban y después llamo al hospital y pidió vacaciones, en largos 5 años que tenía trabajando nunca las pidió por eso el director acepto tan rápido y sin pedir explicaciones

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que estaban en Phoenix, Bella pidió reposo en la escuela de Forks alegando bronquitis, Carlisle se encargo de llevar los reposos a la escuela

Bella estaba en la cocina preparándose su desayuno favorito y el único que toleraba «Te dije que no te atragantaras de sushi» se acordó Bella como la regaño Edward cuando vomito todos los rolls a penas llegaron a su casa «Pero Eddy si estaban deliciosos» se justifico ella, desde ese día no comió más pescado, ni crudo ni cocido, era ya el medio día y Edward estaba preparándole un baño caliente, baño que disfrutarían los dos

-Veo que disfrutas de tu vampiro –dijo una voz muy conocida para Bella era la de Elizabeth y no estaba en su cabeza –Hola sobrina –la bruja muerta se materializo

-¡Maldición! –exclamo Bella dejando caer el cuenco con cereal, este se convirtió en millones de esquirlas que se confundían con el cereal y la leche, Edward al escuchar el plato quebrarse bajo con súper velocidad a la cocina

-¿Qué paso nena? –pregunto asustado, Bella estaba tan pálida como el y con sus ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas reflejaban que estaba asustada

-Ay Bella no te asustes –le dijo Elizabeth –Reacciona mi niña –la bruja fantasma trono los dedos cerca de su cara, Bella sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo

-Elizabeth –dijo en susurro, Edward la escucho perfectamente -¿Edward dime que ves a mi tía muerta parada frente a nosotros? –pregunto Bella, Edward volteo a donde Bella le indico y el no vio nada, negó –Maldición veo fantasmas –dijo caminando hacia atrás para poder sentarse en las sillas de la cocina

-¿Bella donde esta? –pregunto Edward, la bruja viva señalo la encimera de la cocina, Elizabeth estaba sentada sobre ella viéndose las uñas y sonriendo –No veo a nadie

-Solo me ve quien yo quiera nena –le dijo la bruja fantasma –Vine a verte ya me dieron el permiso

-¿Quién? –pregunto Bella

-Los Mayores –respondió Lizzy, Bella alzo una ceja –Son unos entes "mágicos" que cuidan la puerta del cielo, ellos son el San Pedro de las criaturas míticas –le explico –Vine a advertirte de algo

-¿De que? –pregunto Bella

-Bella estas…

-Lizzy no puedes hacer que Edward te vea la verdad me siento extraña hablando con un fantasma –pidió Bella al ver la cara que Edward ponía cada vez que Bella hablaba "sola" Lizzy suspiro y apareció

-¡Mierda! –exclamo Edward –Soy Edward un placer –dijo el vampiro estirando la mano hacia el hasta hace pocos segundos fantasma

-Yo se –dijo Lizzy viéndolo de arriba abajo, Edward estaba en ropa interior

-Edward ¡ropa ahora! –le pidió Bella casi a grito, el vampiro subió y bajo en 25 segundos –Mejor –dijo suspirando –Ahora Lizzy que me ibas a decir –le dijo Bella

-¡Hey! Primero un abrazo y un beso malagradecida han pasado seis meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos –Bella corrí a los brazos de su tía –No sabes como te extraño pequeña –Bella lloro

-Y yo tía, nada es lo mismo sin ti –le dijo apretándola -¡Oye! Y gracias por decirme que somos brujas, me entere por el hechizo del testamento y porque leí el estúpido e inútil libro ese

-Tu mama me lo prohibió nena por eso no te lo dije –se excuso –Ahora a lo que vine, los Mayores me dijeron algo anoche que me dejo en shock y me dieron el permiso de venir a verte para advertirte o más bien avisarte

-¿Qué será? –pregunto Bella

-Uy nena se me olvidaba gracias por matar a la maldita puta frígida vampira que me chupo toda mi sangrecita –agradeció Elizabeth

-De nada

-Bueno nena… primero me alegra que Edward y tu estén juntos, segundo tu mamá y tu abuela quieren que se casen y tercero y esta es la razón de Esa boda, nena estas embarazada –dijo la fantasma

-¡¿QUE?! –gritaron el vampiro y la bruja al mismo tiempo

-Si como oyeron

-Eso es imposible –se justifico Edward –Ella es humana y yo no y yo… es imposible

-Pues para los Mayores no lo es… Bella tienes 15 días

-No puede ser –dijo Edward, Bella estaba en shock, tanto así que se volvió a sentar –Tengo que hablar con Carlisle, el debe saberlo

-Llévala aun medico y lo sabrás o agudiza tus sentidos dime que escuchas –Edward siguió el concejo de la bruja fantasma y se concentro en escuchar su alrededor, escucho el corazón de Bella, estaba acelerado, pero escucho otro latido más acelerado, se acerco a Bella y le pego el oído a su vientre y escucho el latido más fuerte

-¡Santa mierda! –exclamo –Es verdad Bella, lo escuche, su corazón –dijo el

-¿Por eso son los vómitos repentinos? –Lizzy asintió -¿Y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto

-Bueno por ser tu mitad bruja mitad humana el embarazo es normal de 9 meses, pero como el bebe será mitad humana mitad vampiro será solo de 4 meses –aclaro la bruja muerta

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Bella

-Los Mayores me lo dijeron para que te lo dijera, Bella vas a sufrir estos 4 meses deberás tomar sangre de humano o de animales como Edward para que tu bebe se alimente y no te mate y lo peor es el parto –dijo arrugando la cara

-¿Pero esto ya ha pasado antes? –pregunto Edward -¿Cómo los Mayores esos saben tanto de embarazos de humanos con vampiros?

-Como, no lo se, ellos me dijeron que no es la primera vez, ya ha habido varios casos de ese tipo…

-El parto háblame del parto –la interrumpió Bella

-El parto será mágico, tu madre, tu abuela, un Mayor y yo tenemos permiso para bajar ese día y ayudarte, será una cesárea mágica… pero después de eso no podrás seguir siendo humana –agrego ella, «Una conversión de emergencia» recordó Edward lo que le dijo Alice que vio hace ya casi 9 meses

¿Y que seré? –pregunto Bella

-Vampiro –dijo Edward –El bebe mitad vampiro mitad humano será inmortal como nosotros y tu… yo no viviré por siempre sin ti –le confeso Edward

-Pero yo no he visto a ninguna bebe en mi futuro y en lo poco que he visto yo soy humana –aclaro Bella

-Hija, la hermana de Edward la vampira de las premoniciones si te vio, tuve tres escenarios, tu vampira con un bebe, tu humana sin un bebe y tu vampira sin un bebe y creo que se va a cumplir el primero porque humana y con bebe no puede ser –sentencio su tía

-Wow ¡mierda! –exclamo -¿Qué haremos? –Bella le pregunto a Edward y este se encogió de hombros

-No saben la fecha de nacimiento –pregunto el vampiro, la bruja fantasma negó

-Hija me llaman estaré contigo ese día y de todas manera me podrás escuchar en tu cabecita loca –le dijo acercándose para abrazarla, Lizzy tuvo que levantar a Bella de la silla –Te amo mi niña y todas las Swan estamos orgullosas de ti, Edward cuida a mi niña –le pidió al vampiro y este asintió, sin decir más Elizabeth Swan desapareció como apareció

-Bella di algo –le pidió Edward, el estaba también en shock, no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, el nunca en sus años de "no vivo" pensó que eso podía pasar, sabía que los vampiros podían tener sexo con humanos pero no dejar embarazadas a las mujeres humanas

-Creo que voy a vestirme, debemos ir a Forks a ver a tu familia –dijo ella y Edward asintió, a los 20 minutos ya estaban en Forks, de echo estaban en la sala de la casa Cullen

-¡YA LLEGARON! –grito Alice al resto de la familia, la vampira vio a Bella caminando por el bosque con una hermosa niña de cabellos color caramelo cobrizo y ojos color caramelo tostado, piel blanca con las mejillas sonrojadas por correr con anterioridad

Edward vio los pensamientos de Alice y asintió, la enana se había encargado de avisarle a la familia del nuevo miembro «_Oh Edward no sabes lo feliz que estoy_» pensó Esme «_Que buena puntería hermano_» pensó Emmett riéndose estruendosamente en su mente, ni siquiera los pensamientos de Emmett podían ser serio, Rosalie, Jasper y Carlisle estaban muy serios y eso preocupaba a Edward, en el clan Cullen el, Carlisle y Rosalie eran los que tomaban las decisiones

-Padre –muy pocas veces Edward llamaba padre a Carlisle, este solo le sonrió «_Que quieres que te diga Edward, esto es nuevo para todos y no queda otra que apoyarte, apoyarlos, eres mi hijo y te quiero y quiero a Bella por ser parte de nuestra familia y me atrevo a decir que todos querremos a esa criatura_» -pensó Carlisle -Gracias –dijo Edward

-¡Perfecto Carlisle! –exclamo Rosalie –Tu los vas a apoyar ¿estas loco o que?

-Rosalie por favor –pidió Alice

-Por favor nada, esta humana viene y nos trata de matar, luego seduce a Edward, luego queda como un héroe al quemar a varios vampiros y que ahora sale preñada –Rosalie estaba descargando su frustración –Ella es una mosquita muerta que quiere pertenecer como de lugar en nuestra familia

-Si así fuese le hubiese dicho a Edward que me mordiese y listo Rosalie y así no arriesgo mi vida al tratar de parir a un bebe mitad vampiro que me va a absorber la vida si no le alimento con sangre –dijo Bella frustrada también, Rosalie solo se le lanzo encima y estas desaparecieron de la sala

-¿Dónde carajos se metieron? –pregunto Edward -¡ISABELLA! -grito -¡ROSALIE! –volvió a gritar –Si le hizo daño te juro que la mato Emmett, la mato

Bella y Rosalie cayeron a las frías aguas del Pacifico norte, a penas Bella sintió las manos de Rosalie encima pensó, deseo y anhelo estar en el mar, para así poder amortiguar el golpe con algo blando -¡Maldita vampira idiota! –exclamo Bella frustrada soltándose de Rosalie, Bella volvió a desaparecer dejando a la vampira sola

-¡VUELVE MALDITA BRUJA! –grito Rosalie al verse sola -¡ZORRA DE MIERDA! –golpeo el agua en frustración

Alice estaba nerviosa, ella no pudo ver la reacción de Rosalie y Edward no pudo leerle la mente, la rubia vampira estaba pensando en la ropa que se iba a poner al día siguiente antes de lanzarse sobre Bella, habían pasado 10 largos y frustrantes minutos cuando una empapada Isabella apareció en la sala de la casa Cullen -¡BELLA! –grito Alice al verla, Edward fue el primero que llego a ella, todos estaban preocupados

-¿Estas bien? –la bruja asintió -¿Te hizo daño? –ella negó -¿A dónde fuiste que estas empapada?

-¿Al Estrecho de Bering?, ¿al Pacifico Norte?, ¡No se! a un lugar donde el agua esta jodidamente fría –dijo temblando todos se rieron

-¡Oh nena! vamos a tu casa ¿si? –pidió Edward –Cuando llegue Rosalie no la quiero ver cerca ni de mi ni de Bella, ella ya no es familia mía –dijo Edward

-Edward –lo llamo Emmett

-Edward nada Emmett si Bella no se tele transportara con la fuerza que la embistió la podía haber matado -«_¿Como?_» pensó Emmett –Cómo, dejándola como estampilla contra la pared o del solo impacto quebrándole todos los huesos o peor aun pudo mata también a mi hijo –dijo Edward muy cabreado –Vámonos amor –le dijo a una temblorosa Bella «_Yo voy más tarde con Esme para revisarla, prepárale un baño de agua caliente y una sopa_» pensó Carlisle

-Y conmigo y Jasper –dijo Alice al ver a Carlisle camino a casa de Bella


	14. Chapter 14

14.- Mitad bruja, mitad vampiro

-Perfecto Rosalie ibas a matar a la mujer de Edward –la regaño Jasper

-Se lo merece por entrometerse en nuestras vidas –dijo ella como si nada

-Claro que no –la regaño Esme –Tu crees que ella planeo eso, si ni siquiera Carlisle sabía que un vampiro hombre podía procrear

-¿Es la envidia la que te carcome Rose? –pregunto Alice y Jasper asintió en respuesta -¿Por que? ¿Por qué ella va a tener lo que tú nunca podrás? Lo que ninguna de nosotras podremos tener o ¿Por qué Edward se fijo en una simple e insignificante humana en vez de en una hermosa vampira como tu? Todavía le tienes rencor a Edward por no fijarse en ti y la pagas con, como el la bautizo "su mujer" ¿Es eso o hay otra cosa? –preguntaba fríamente Alice

-No amor, solo envidia –respondió Jasper, ese era el sentimiento que corroía el cuerpo de Rosalie cuando se entero del embarazo de Bella, ella que de humana lo único que quería era casarse y formar una familia, tener hijos, nietos, envejecer con un esposo y morirse y gracias a su naturaleza vampírica no tendría nada de eso, solo a un hombre a su lado por el resto de los días, sintió una envidia horrible

-Emmett lo que dijo Alice es en parte verdad y en parte no –se justifico la rubia ante su vampiro esposo –Solo siento envidia por el bebe no por el resto

-Yo se gatita y que no daría yo para que tu puedas cumplir tu sueño de ser madre, pero no puedo gatita, no te justifico ni te apoyo, casi matas a la mujer de Edward tu te imaginas que hubiese pasado si en verdad Bella no hubiese usado su poder, Edward te hubiese matado y ninguno hubiese podido hacer nada gatita y si no lo hubiese hecho hubiese vivido desdichado por tu culpa el resto de su existencia, Jasper estuviese sufriendo al ver el sufrimiento de Edward, Esme estaría destrozada, la familia se hubiese vuelto mierda por que solo no pensaste –le dijo su esposo, pocas veces Emmett se ponía serio y esta era una de esas

-Actué sin pensar perdóname osito

-Yo no te tengo que perdonar gatita, son Edward y Bella a quienes les debes pedir perdón –la rubia lo pensaría, aunque con lo orgullosa que era podían pasar varias décadas antes de que se animara a pedirle perdón a Edward quien en verdad era el único que le importaba, poco, pero le importaba

Tal como Carlisle le dijo a penas Bella y el llegaron a la casa de la bruja, el le preparo la tina con agua caliente y la metió con todo y ropa, le podía dar pulmonía por el frío que hacia –Gra… gracias E… Edward –dijo la bruja tiritando de frío

-Tranquila amor -el no la quería tocar mucho ya que su piel es fría y eso le podía hacer más daño del que ya, tal vez, le hizo su inmersión en el casi congelado Océano

-Había hielo en el agua –dijo Bella al rato de estar en la tina con el agua caliente

-¿Hielo? –pregunto el divertido -¿Icebergs? –la castaña asintió –Bells tu estas loca no pudiste pensar en otra cosa

-No… solo pensé en agua y eso fue lo que apareció –dijo ella con un puchero «Pobre bebe» pensó Edward

-Tranquila que Rose no se va a acercar más a ti –le dijo el muy seguro «_Vamos llegando, cinco minutos y abres la puerta_» pensó Alice desde su Porshe 911 Turbo color amarillo canario –Ahí viene la familia vamos a sacarte para vestirte –le dijo levantándola en brazos

-Edward te vas a mojar –el no le presto atención a sus protestas, Bella se hizo hacer, el la vistió y la peino y la bajo cargada hasta la sala justo a tiempo para que Alice tocara el timbre, los 4 Cullen entraron y se sentaron cerca de Bella como si lo hiciera muy a menudo, esa era la primera visita que ellos hacían a la "caja de fósforos" que Bella tenía por casa, Esme se sentó a lado de Bella y le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese su madre, las lágrimas corrieron como rio por sus mejillas «¿_Que le pasa, es por lo de Rosalie?_» pensó Esme alarmada, Edward se encogió de hombros

-¿Bella que te pasa por que lloras? –le pregunto Alice sentándose al otro lado de la bruja y abrazándola

-Esta triste, ella quiere… quiere no, anhela que Esme sea su madre o Lizzy para que la consuelan –respondió Jasper, «¡Oh!» pensó todo el mundo que rodeaba a la bruja, Carlisle la reviso y no encontró nada extraño, reviso los latidos del corazón del neonato y todo estaba perfecto «_Edward Rosalie no piensa pedir perdón ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? somos una familia unida_» pensó Alice

-No se Alice, lo seguiremos siendo solo que cuando este mi mujer no quiero que este ella y a esta casa no entra –dijo Edward muy rápido y muy bajito para que solo los "no vivos" escucharan, el rostro de Esme se entristeció «_¿Vas a seguir yendo a la casa?_» pensó Esme –Si madre pero sin Bella cuando este Rosalie cerca –agrego el vampiro

Carlisle le prometió traerles al día siguiente unas bolsas de sangre O+ del Banco de Sangre para que Bella se alimentara, al igual que Edward y Jasper se asociaron para ir a "drenar" algunos animales para ver si el bebe se volvía "vegetariano" antes de nacer

Bella pasó sus cuatro meses de embarazo escondida en su casa, en Phoenix, para que la gente de Forks no hablaran de ella y su corto y raro embarazo, ya todo el pueblo sabía que ella era la esposa de Edward, ese chisme se encargo de correrlo Alice para cuando llegaran con la bebe no les pareciera extraño, también dijo que los recién casados habían heredado una sobrina de Bella, hija de su hermana quien falleció en un accidente de autos junto con su esposo de regreso de una cena romántica

«_Hermosa_» escucho Edward decir a Bella quien se estaba viendo en un espejo de cuerpo completo, esa noche saldrían a comer ya que Bella estaba fastidiada de estar encerrada –Amor porque siempre que te ves en el espejo te dices hermosa o adorable o preciosa o encantadora –le cuestiono el vampiro

-Yo no digo eso Edward –respondió ella –Tu sabes que yo no soy ni vanidosa ni egocéntrica

-Nena te acabe de escuchar –dijo el muy apegado a lo que oyó

-No lo hago –le dijo ella muy segura de que no lo hacía

-Vamos para que veas que si lo haces –el la empujo hasta el espejo con delicadeza mientras ella rodaba los ojos «_Hermosa_» volvió a escuchar –Ves que si –le dijo y ella negó alzando una ceja

-¿Será que los vampiros se pueden volver locos? –le cuestiono ella –No hable Edward –dijo ella sonrojándose «_Adorable_»

-Ves que si dijiste Adorable –le dijo el

-¿Me viste mover la boca Edward? –le pregunte –Yo que sepa tu no me puedes leer el pensamiento y aun así no lo pensé –le dijo ella «_Mami esta brava con papi_» escucho y se quedo en shock

-¡Santa mierda! –exclamo

-¡Edward modera tu vocabulario! –exclamo Bella «_Papi malo habla feo_» escucho

-Bella escucho los pensamientos del bebe –dijo Edward arrodillándose frente a la pansa de Bella, tenía tres meses y parecía de ocho

-¿Estas de broma? –dijo ella y el negó

-Te lo juro que no acabo de escuchar "Papi malo habla feo", te lo juro nena por el amor que les tengo –agrego -¿Bebe tu estas hablándole a papi? –pregunto y escucho risas dentro de la pansa de Bella –Se ríe

-La bebe se esta riendo –pregunto Bella con voz chiquita acariciándose la pansa, Edward la cargo y la acostó en la cama «_Me encanta mami_» escucho Edward que dijo la bebe

-Le encantas –le dijo asombrado

-Claro tonto es mi hija me tiene que adorar como yo la adoro a ella –le dijo Bella -¿Verdad que si, mi nenita preciosa? –la bebe se río, «La risa de la niña era hipnótica» pensó Edward, se separo de su mujer y su hija neonata para hablar con Carlisle, este le explico que es muy normal ya que el don de Edward es leer el pensamiento y eso quiere decir que la bebe ya esta lo suficientemente grande como para pensar y que a pesar de que Bella es un escudo la niña lo puede traspasar, Edward se quedo un poco más tranquilo pero aun así llamaría a Eleazar para que le dijera cuales eran los dones de su hija

Esa noche no salieron a cenar, como quería Bella, Edward no dejo que la bruja se moviera de la cama y llamo a un restaurante chino y otro italiano, para pedir Chow Suey y helado de almendras con mantecado, respectivamente, antojo de Bella, Edward tenía que viajar una vez a la semana a Oregón para poder alimentarse en las montañas

Ya era la hora del parto y los Cullen solo cuatro de ellos estaban en la casa Swan, junto con Renée, Marie y Elizabeth quienes serían las parteras

-¿Nunca han presenciado un parto mágico? –pregunto Lizzy a los vampiros –Pues es sensacional, no hay sangre no hay dolor no hay gritos –agrego divertida, Marie la regañaba por el entusiasmo que la bruja muerta expresaba, Renée tuvo una conversación seria con Edward antes de entrar al ático «Que fue el espacio que acondicionaron para realizar el parto», le aclaro ciertas cositas, como: «_Que si otro de sus familiares atacaba otra vez a Bella ella les iba a dar caza, que si el la hacía llorar les iba a dar caza, que si las abandonaba le iba a dar caza, que si no la hacia feliz le iba a dar caza_» en realidad en todas las advertencias la consecuencia era darle caza a Edward, el se quería reír del absurdo de su suegra bruja muerta pero tal vez le daría caza

Después de 3 tres largas horas, Marie salió con una hermosa bebe de cabellos caramelos cobrizos en brazos –Se llama Reneesme –dijo la bruja muerta abuela de Bella y bisabuela de la niña –Tienen que llamar a Eleazar para que determine el don de la niña ya que es mitad bruja mitad vampiro y puede tener cualquiera de los de Bella por nuestro lado y alguno extraordinario por su lado, dijo la matriarca

Edward se preguntaba como fue el parto, ya que Alice había visto uno sangriento donde Bella casi perdía la vida, por eso era que ellos hablaban de la conversión de emergencia

-Otra cosa Edward yo creo que es hora de que vayas a morder a Bella y la vuelvas inmortal –dijo Marie como si tal cosa, todos los vampiros se quedaron impresionados por la normalidad con la que hablaba la abuela de Bella

-¿Cómo te sientes preciosa? –le pregunto Edward entrando al ático

-Perfectamente ¿Y la niña? –pregunto

-Esta con sus tíos y abuelos vampiros –aclaro el

-¿Rosalie no vino cierto? –pregunto Bella con cierto temor, Edward negó

-Mando a decir que felicidades, pero yo creo que eso lo dijo más Alice que ella y Emmett me llamo pidiéndome permiso para el conocer a su sobrina

-El si, ella no, se que es tu hermana pero no la quiero cerca de mi hija, no mientras Reneesme esta pequeña y no tiene poderes –aclaro Bella y Edward asintió

-Nena vengo a hacer algo que no quiero hacer pero es necesario –le dijo el, ella sabía a lo que se refería –Pero antes… quiero saber como fue el parto mágico tu madre no nos dejo entrar y Alice no veía nada –se quejo el

-Fue como te explico... fue raro, no sentí dolor pese a estar 100% despierta y hablando, no hubo sangre y lo mejor es que no hay cicatriz –dijo Bella lo menos que quería era pasar a la inmortalidad con su perfecto cuerpo mutilado con cicatrices del embarazo

-¿Estas lista? –pregunto acostándose en la cama junto a ella, la bruja asintió y le mostro el cuello, el se lo lamió, Edward empezó a darle besos por toda la cara, figurativamente le comió la boca, el beso era rudo y cargado de pasión, beso su mandíbula mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cintura, subió sus manos hasta los pechos de Bella y con el pulgar acaricio su pezón izquierdo, un gemido de placer se escapo de la boca de ella

-¿Quisiera que me leyeras la mente? –dijo ella ambos sabían a que se refería ella, el bajo sus labios hasta sus senos y lamio, mordió y chupo sus pezones hasta que en la panty de Bella se hizo una laguna –Edward me vas a morder o a excitar –le dijo ella y el se rio muy bajito, volvió a subir sus besos hasta el cuello para poder encajarle los dientes, dolió, si que dolió pero Bella no grito, el le chupo un poco la sangre y le inyecto la ponzoña, a duras pena se pudo separar de ella, la beso son el sabor de su sangre en los labios –Te amo

-Te amo –le dijo el –A penas despiertes te haré mi mujer frente al hombre y la ley –dijo Edward antes de que Bella cayera en la inconsciencia

Bella despertó a la semana, un humano normal tardaba entr días en convertirse pero Bella tardo 7, Edward estaba que se volvía loco de la desesperación


	15. Chapter 15

15.- Un vampiro extraordinario

Bella se despertó y sintió su cuerpo extraño, inhalo más aire del necesario y solo fue incomodo, observo el ático de su casa en Phoenix y todo se veía más brillante de lo normal, las formas de las motas de polvo en le aire, el arcoíris que irradiaba la luz del foco que tenía a los pies de la camilla donde estaba acostada, al verse las manos se fijo que su piel era más pálida de lo que siempre fue «Mierda» pensó Bella «¿Dónde esta mi hija y mi novio vampiro?» volvió a pensar «_Están el la cocina comiendo_» respondió la voz de Lizzy en su cabeza, Bella salió del ático viendo todo maravillada

-Veo que aquí están todos –dijo entrando a la cocina, en la encimera estaba sentada una pequeña de cabellos caramelos cobrizos comiéndose algo, los cinco vampiros que rodeaban a la niña voltearon a ver a Bella

-Amor –dijo Edward soltando a la pequeña para abrazar a su mujer -¿Cómo estas, cuando despertaste? –le pregunto, no la dejo responder solo la beso con demandancia, ahora ninguno de los dos necesitaba el aire, la niña se rio al igual que los otros vampiros, la risa de la niña fue lo que hizo a Bella separase de Edward

-Hola pequeña –la saludo para ser una bebe recién nacida parecía una niña de tres años

-Hola –le dijo la pequeña bruja/vampira/humana a su bruja/vampira madre, todos estaban a la expectativa

-Eso se ve delicioso ¿Qué comes? –le pregunto Bella a la niña

-Cereal –le respondió la pequeña -¿quieres? –le tendió el plato, Bella vio a Edward esperando respuestas

-Por ser mitad humana también come comida solida, aunque no le gusta –le respondió Alice

-Pero papi dice que cuando despertaras iríamos por comida de verdad –replico la pequeña, Bella quien se quedo callada veía todo fuera de contexto, se sintió por primera vez una extraña en su propia casa

-Bella se que es difícil pero ya te acostumbraras –le dijo Jasper al leer los sentimientos de Bella «_¿A que?» _pensó _«A sentirme excluida, extraña y con sed» _agrego

-No mami no es extraña –dijo la niña y todos se quedaron en shock

-¿Nessie tú le leíste la mente a mami? –le pregunto Edward y la niña asintió –¿Bella que pensaste? –le pregunto Edward a ella

-En que me sentía excluida, extraña y con sed –dijo Bella –¿Carlisle como es posible si Edward no puede la niña si? –le pregunto Bella al mayor de los Cullen

-Bella la niña tienen varios poderes –dijo este –Eleazar vino y nos lo dijo

-¿Qué clase de poderes? –pregunto

-Nos ha congelado como 14 veces, se ha tele transportado a tu lado cuando nadie la veía y ella al igual que Edward lee la mente y si no quiere hablar te toca y te dice lo que quiere, te lo muestra en tu mente –dijo Alice, Bella se quiso reír al saber que su hija congelo a sus tíos, abuelos y a su padre pero no le resultaba gracioso le parecía peligroso

-Reneesme eso no se hace –Bella la regaño, la niña solo le mostro todos sus dientes blancos en una enorme sonrisa –Señorita ya hablaremos de eso –le dijo tendiéndole los brazos, Carlisle y Jasper se interpusieron entre Bella y la niña -¿Qué paso? –pregunto la bruja neófita

-Bella creemos que es mejor que primero te alimentes antes de estar muy cerca de la niña, ella es humana le late el corazón –dijo Jasper

-¿Y? –pregunto Bella –Es mi hija tengo el derecho

-Si pero después que comas –ordeno Jasper «_¿Por qué no dejan a mi mami acercárseme?_» le pregunto la niña a Edward mentalmente «_tío y abuelo tienen miedo de que te pueda hacer algo_» le respondió Edward del mismo modo, la niña bufo y congelo a todos, Bella al verlos se rio divertida

-Nessie que dije –la regaño, la niña riendo se tele transporto hasta los brazos de Bella quien la abrazo y le beso sus rizados cabellos caramelos, se sentaron en la sala a esperar que todos se descongelaran, Bella los podía descongelar pero quería hacerlos sufrir

-¿Y la niña? –pregunto Alice

-¿Y Bella? –pregunto Jasper «_en la sala_» respondió Nessie mentalmente a su padre, Edward solo camino y los demás los siguieron al entrar en la sala vieron un cuadro familiar poco común, Bella la vampira neófita sedienta de sangre, tenía abrazada a la niña con los ojos cerrados, Edward vio en la mente de la niña las imágenes, todas las veces que Nessie se había escapado para estar al lado de su durmiente madre, Bella recordó que mientras estaba convirtiéndose le pareció sentir un cuerpo cálido a su lado por horas y otro frio al otro lado «_eran los dos_» le pregunto Bella a la niña mentalmente y Nessie solo asintió

-¿Cuál es su poder de vampiro? –pregunto Bella a Edward que estaba sentado a su lado

-El leer las mentes y proyectarte las imágenes en el cerebro con tocarte –respondió este

En lo que restaba del día la niña ni la madre se separaron no había ni poder humano, ni inmortal que las separara, solo cuando Reneesme se quedo dormida fue que Bella la soltó y a duras penas

-Es hermosa –le dijo a Edward

-Tiene a toda la familia comiendo de la mano –le respondió el –Hasta a tu abuela, a tu madre y a Lizzy quienes vienen cada dos por tres

-¿La niña las ve? –pregunto Bella al acordarse de que cuando Lizzy fue a decirle que estaba embarazada Edward no la podía ver

-Si al principio grito fantasma pero luego que hablamos con ella y le dijimos quienes eran se quedo tranquila, a veces es ella quien las llama para contarle que hizo en el día o como se le escondió a Jasper

-¿Y Jasper no…? –Bella no termino la pregunta, ella quería saber si el no la había atacado

-No ella lo congela a cada rato así que no hay problema con eso y como lee las mentes lo sabrá de antemano –se quedo callado –Ella no corre peligro con ninguno de mi familia –aclaro el

-¿Y Emmett y Rosalie vinieron?

-Si, pero ella no entro solo la vio de lejitos, ni siquiera Jasper dejo que Rose se le acercara

-Perfecto no la quiero cerca de mi hija –le dijo Bella –Ahora señor usted es el que no debería estar cerca de mi –le dijo Bella a Edward en tono meloso

-¿Y por que, que me puedes hacer? –le pregunto el abrazándola

-Pues te puedo congelar y "drenarte" –lo amenazo

-O me puedes "drenar" de otra forma –le dijo el besándole el cuello sobre la cicatriz de la mordida


	16. Chapter 16

16.- Epilogo

Bella a escondidas de su esposo fue hasta el "Libro de las Tinieblas" se sentó en el suelo y busco pagina por pagina hasta que encontró el hechizo que quería, solo cuando el estaba dentro de ella era que le podía leer el pensamiento, ambos creían que era mientras ella fuese humana pero ahora que es inmortal era lo mismo

«Tu Edward Anthony Cullen Masen serás para mi Isabella Marie Cullen, como un libro abierto, lo que este en tu cabeza estará en la mía y yo Isabella Marie Cullen seré para ti Edward Anthony Cullen Masen como un libro abierto lo que esta en mi cabeza estará en la tuya por toda la eternidad» -pronuncio el conjuro en voz alta «_Edward_» lo llamo mentalmente, a los tres segundos el interpelado estuvo a su lado con la mano tendida para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo

-¿Me llamaste? –pregunto el en voz alta «_si así fue_» le respondió ella con el pensamiento «_que carajos_» pensó el, ella solo se carcajeo

-No te aterres amor solo fue un pequeño conjuro –le dijo ella en voz alta «_¿Qué conjuro?_» pregunto el mentalmente –Uno donde yo te escucho y tu me escuchas –le respondió ella como si nada «_Te amo Edward Cullen_» pensó Bella sonriéndole mientras se quitaba el vestido de verano que traía puesto «_Yo te amo más Bella Cullen_» le respondió el de mismo modo quitándose la camisa antes de atacarla con un beso

Fin


End file.
